Village hidden in Magic
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: (Formerly Tetsuo Sarutobi) Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lol guys it sure has been a while since I last wrote for this story, actually I'll be revising the whole story since I'm dissatisfied with it. I've been reading the last few reviews and couldn't help but to agree, so I am totally going to start putting my own things inside instead of following through with the movies, anime, manga, I have too if I want more reviews.

I'm also going to give it a new name, the story won't be Harry's new name but he will have one.

With that I hope you guys enjoy the new and improved strory

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing people

* * *

Oh how far he had fallen, he had never once thought that he would end up here…it just sort of happened. He found himself on the wrong side of a wand but he was lucky enough to be brought before HIM as a toy rather than being killed then and there. He couldn't say his life was terrible, no in fact it was better than he imagined it would ever get. He had friends, parents who loved him despite his short comings, and he was an Animagus something not many wizards more powerful than him could claim and there were a lot of wizards.

His school life wasn't the best academically; he was a below average student making less than mediocre grades. He watched as his Professors disappointment of him when he tried even the most simplest spells and failed.

But that was Academics

Socially he could say that he was the most poplular, he gained the friendship of the most famous, maybe infamous in a certain light, people of the entire school. They had formed a gang for themselves and were revered by all, they taunted, teased, and bullied but they were friends and that was all that mattered.

He had heard what others had said about him, how he was always looking ahead at his friends instead of beside. He didn't care though because they were wrong, they never knew when someone (A slytherin definitely) would attack them from behind so he stayed behind and protected them.

They had protected and looked after each other for years, and then one of them met someone special

And it all started to fall apart

It wasn't just them anymore, it was always her, trying to help him get a date with her, help him see her more, help him woo her. Their friendship was centered around her.

That made the man hate her for she had dug her nails into their group and made it five instead of four, something he wished would never happen.

After that they all started to drift pursuing their own interests though only the man stayed true to all of them and never looked at anyone. He wasn't forgotten, just ignored

It angered him but he promised when he was young that he would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship. So he found it a strange occurrence when the first thing he shouted out when he was released from the petrify curse was something that would kill his friendship with them for good.

"I know where the Potter's are hiding!" He shouted shaking in fear

The Dark lord narrowed his snake like eyes at the fat excuse for a wizard that was withering on the marble floor of his Ancestral home. For the lie he had just heard he was about to end his fun with the toy but a small part was telling him to listen to the man.

"What is your name?" He asked calmly, it was only him, the man, and a few of his most trusted followers in the room, everyone was ensuring that this war was won on the battlefield.

The man started shaking and held his head in his hands, "P-P-Peter Pettigrew,"

With the way he was stuttering, you'd think the Dark lord had already hit him with a Cruciatus

Lucius, one trusted follower and top contributor to the cause, leaned up and whispered to him, "My lord, I do believe it would be wise to keep Mr. Pettigrew alive."

He stared down at his follower with his narrowed eyes, "Are you calling me unwise Lucius,"

The man shook his head, "Never, My Lord, it's that Peter Pettigrew was none during school for how close he clung to James Potter. Though he was the weakest of them I have no doubt he knows much about them."

The Dark Lord's narrowed eyed look turned into glare, "Do you think me so inept Lucius that I can't find the Potter's without the help of someone as lowly as this?"

Lucius knew that he had better chose his next words carefully; you don't cross the Dark Lord when you're alone and you never cross the Dark Lord in public unless you want to be on the wrong end of a cruciatus or even worse, "I simply meant that the search would go faster with the help of their friend, you might even use him as a bargaining chip to get them to come peacefully."

Severus had asked him to plea with the Dark Lord to spare the Potter's lives, Lily Potter being who he really wanted to spare. Lucius was only helping the man for the reason that he was his child's godfather, not his choice more like his wives.

Severus had asked the same of the Dark Lord, the only reason he had even considered the idea was because Severus was the best spy that he had ever had. Even he knew that it would be better to have the man as an ally rather than an enemy. The Dark lord looked towards the man sniveling on the floor with a disdainful look in his eyes, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Peter Pettigrew…my lord,"

He sounded a lot more confident than before

* * *

There's a feeling that people get when they're sure that something bad is about to happen. Not many people can feel it but a select few have the ability, though they never know what's going to happen or when. Lily however, could feel it growing closer until it was on the forefront of her mind, she didn't want to worry James over it because she's had this feeling before but it turned out to be nothing. They were already in hiding, no need to keep them more paranoid then they already were, the only thing really keeping the couple sane was the fact they got to stay with their child.

Their wonderful child, Harry, though they would never admit it, Harry was the reason they were in hiding in the first place. A prophecy had been foretold saying that one of two children would be born with the power to defeat Voldemort, Harry was one of those children. Though they were forced into hiding they would never regret having such a wonderful child such as Harry.

The three of them were all they had together, James was the last member of his family, and Lily's family was killed just days before Harry was born. Her adoptive family was all she had but only her adoptive sister seemed to dislike her, she always spouted about being normal and she's hated Lily ever since she discovered her magic.

How she missed her real sister, Kushina Uzumaki, ever since her death Lily (or Ayame being her real name, she still went by Lily because it was the name she grew up with) hadn't been the same.

She had learned about Kushina and the Uzumaki line a few days after she got back from her honeymoon with James. They had been requested at Gringotts for something seriously important, when they had arrived their personal Goblin, Griphook, had told them about they needed Lily's permission for a name change. When she looked she saw a name entirely different from hers, _Ayame Uzumaki, _when she questioned the Goblin he had said that had been her name ever since she was born.

She had requested to know more about this and Griphook brought out a family tree, it didn't have her adopted family but a different one entirely. A lot of the names read deceased except for a name that was directly next to hers, _Kushina Uzumaki nee Namikaze. _

Griphook had said this was her sister

They had immediately wanted to meet this sister

Griphook had told them that they'd find her in the elemental nations, someplace they had never even heard of before. The goblins still had some connections there so all it took was some few thousand galleons to get them there. The land was different and vast so it wasn't anywhere near the muggle world's cities, the air was clean and the people seemed to live even farther in the past than the wizarding world.

It was a struggle trying to meet with her sister because her husband was a very powerful leader but they were eventually granted a meeting. She caught up with her heritage and learned of her parents death as well, how she would have been raised if she wouldn't have been lost. The Shinobi world, Hokage, Bijuu, and most important Jinchuriki. She had to learn about those since her sister was one of the most important ones, she had learned the story of Juubi and how its body and last storage of chakra was trapped in the moon.

The day she was supposed to leave and go into hiding, she was given an Uzumaki family scrool, every Uzumaki had put a sealing Jutsu inside and now it was her turn to carry on the legacy. Since all the Uzumaki's were spread around the world so it was up to her to find the next Uzumaki to pass the scroll onto.

Of course she would no doubt pass it onto her son when he grew of age

She was brought out of her musings when the feeling grew like a crescendo of an opera before grinding to a sudden halt until she could feel nothing.

A sound from downstairs, a shout, "Lily!" Her husband was being tortured

If there was one thing Lily excelled at, it was charms and wards. Putting more wards than one could count on the nursery door was tough but doable. She had never expected that Voldemort would find them in their home but that didn't mean she didn't prepare for it. She was lucky that the Dark Lord's massive ego made him take him time in torturing James or else her time would be cut short.

Oh how she wanted to march down there and help him but their child would be left defenseless and that was something that she would gladly give her life to make sure didn't happen. She had kept it a secret from James for a while but she had done research of her own on sealing Jutsu and as her professors had always said she was a very fast learner and took it even farther from there.

Applying her own skills with Alchemy to the sealing and summoning Jutsu of her family…well she just hooped this would work. She made sure the blinds were open and was lucky enough to have a full moon, a night when Jutsu and Magic is at their highest peak. The concealing charm placed on the floor disappeared with the light, the seal itself had intricate lines coming off of it but the middle, where Harry and baby Lily stood, was empty.

She concentrated all the magic she had and clapped her hands together and slammed them down on the floor activating the seal. Flashes of blue and yellow energy swirled around the room, she could practically taste the magic in the air. A red door the size of the window appeared in front of it before opening to darkness.

She couldn't move from her spot or the seal would be destroyed and incomplete, she could only watch and hope. The screaming stopped and yet she somehow knew that her husband was dead, she could tell that Voldemort had heard the commotion coming from the room by how fast her wards were being broken down.

She watched as a glowing white wolf, almost like a spirit animal, flew out of the door and above her son. This creature was the Juubi, she hoped, well half of it to be accurate, no child could take on the last remaining source of the Juubi's power, nor could the Sage of Six paths allow it roam so he had it sealed.

The seal on the floor wasn't just an Uzumaki seal, she had add some of her own components to the circle that altered the Juubi somewhat. She had taken the good side out of the Juubi's body and was going to put it into her son for the Jinchuriki of the Juubi itself should be able to survive numerous killing curses before dying. Most Jinchuriki can, although others…

She just hoped her son wasn't a part of the others

"What have we here?" A malicious voice appeared at the doorway and before Lily could turn around a green light flashed before her eyes

'_I didn't get to finish…'_ That was the mother's last thought before all life drained from her body

Voldemort stepped over her body not wanting to get muggleborn on his shoes, "I had promised Severus that I would spare you after I killed your family, but this last ditch effort at survival…" He stared at the white wolf that was swirling around the crib, "Cannot go unpunished," He held out his wand and the wolf ground to halt looking directly at him with eyes he had never seen before, he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at the child.

They stared at each other before staring down at the child looking at Voldemort through the bars before looking back up, "Avada-," The wolf dived down, "-Kedavra!"

A green light changed to white in the house at the end of Godric's Hollow, then an explosion that disrupted everyone's Halloween was heard from miles all around. Though no one knew where the explosion came from (For the house was under Fidelius Charm and no one could see it) they thought that it was just mere fireworks being set off for part of the Halloween spirit.

If they had happened to see the house, they would for sure inspect but would only find two dead bodies instead of four.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Sarutobi turned from looking out the window at the village he was supposed to be leading, to the man who was already a high ranked member of ANBU and had just joined a few months ago. The man had white hair that stuck up at odd angles, half of his face was concealed, and his eyes were too different colors, one was gray and the other was the eye that belonged to a powerful clan within the village.

"How my I help you, Kakashi?" Sarutobi looked down in his arms to see a baby, at least a year old, in Kakashi's arms. He wondered when had the man had fathered a child but realized that either the child took a lot after his mother or this wasn't Kakashi's child at all.

He laid the child down on a pillow atop the desk and stood firm, "I was just recently coming back from a mission when I found this child in the forest."

Sarutobi gave him a calculating look, "Why bring him here?"

He held out his hand over the child's stomach, and fueled it with chakra, "Because of this Hokage-sama," A seal appeared on the child stomach, one so intricate it outshone another child's seal by leagues.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he traced the seal with his finger making the sleeping child stir a little, "You don't have reason to believe that this child is a Jinchuriki, do you Kakashi?" He asked worriedly

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't believe so Hokage-sama, all the Jinchuriki are accounted for, even the new one."

The Hokage looked at him from underneath his hat, "And his parents were no were to be seen?"

"There was no camp site, no signs that anyone had even stepped close around area, no signs of chakra, with the way I sensed things the child had just suddenly appeared." Kakashi explained, he had checked for miles around but the only fresh tracks he found was that of animals.

"Children do not just suddenly appear Kakashi," Sarutobi glanced up at him before sighing, "We're still recovering from the Kyuubi incident, there are so many homes that still need rebuilding, wounds are still fresh, both mental and physical, people still angry at the demon for their family. If this child was the Jinchuriki of a minor demon, and the village found out, they would no doubt want him sent out of the village or worse."

"There's also the fact that the other villages would be upset over the leaf village having another Jinchuriki in their village, tensions would be raised, attack accusations would be raised, things are already tense between the other villages as is, this might just be that straw."

"Then we'll try to make sure no one learns of his origins,"

Kakashi tilted his head, "What will you do?"

Sarutobi smiled for the first time since the child was brought into his office, "I'll adopt him,"

Kakashi's good eye widened, "You can't be serious Hokage-sama?" He asked in disbelief, "If the village found out-,"

"They wouldn't be able to anything because he is my son, they wouldn't raise a hand against him for me being his father." He then grew a solemn look, "I wish I could do the same with Naruto but there are many circumstances preventing me, at least I won't fail with this child." He then chuckled at Kakashi, "And just because I'm old doesn't mean I have forgotten about raising a child, I'm still helping Asuma out of tight spots."

Kakashi knew that no matter what argument he could come up with, the Hokage wanted to correct his mistake of not helping a child in need with the best of his ability. He was going to adopt this child and make sure he got a loving father just as he was going to be the same with Naruto.

Who knows maybe both boys could grow up to be friends?

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed respectfully before coming back up, "If that is the case, then what will you name him?"

Sarutobi looked down at the child who was to be his new soon with the same look he had decades ago when his first child was being born, "Shohei, Sarutobi Shouhei,"

* * *

So as you can see I revised it a lot, I'm only keeping the other story up to have reference, I do believe that this revision is a lot better than before. I request that if you're just viewing the story don't read the other one, it would spoil all the surprise.

To some of you who are like "Lily could not have done all that in that short span of time you're so fucking stupid!" Well you have to think, when you write things happen slower than they should, so if you were watching this all of it would have taken about at least three minutes.

I changed his name guys, I just thought I'd choose something more manly

Pairings are the same but might change with how my mind works

If I missed anything tell me and I'll do something about it

Tell me what you guys think, do you think I did better or do you think I should have kept the other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hoped you guys enjoyed it because I'm writing this right after posting because as you know, once I get started I don't stop until I lose interest which as you know takes a while, just look at Magical clams.

Don't have much to say except that if you're coming from the sucky other story, you'll be seeing a minor character that was introduced way later in the story right in this chapter.

With that being said, let's get started

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sarutobi could honestly say that raising Shouhei took more effort than raising any other of his kids. Somehow, at the age of two, Shouhei was able to walk out of the house and into the city by himself. He couldn't have his two year old son walking around the entire village so he sent either Kakashi or ANBU after him.

When they would catch up to him he would somehow suddenly disappear in thin air, either on purposes or accident it was still astounding Sarutobi that a two year old could escape from ANBU. He had to take Shouhei to work with him to keep an eye on him, he would usually disappear when he seemed bored so Sarutobi always kept him entertained.

It was harder than he thought

Though he couldn't complain, there were moments that had him smiling softly at the boy's antic's (Like drawing on the wall) then there were moments when he was angry because his son had colored on some important documents, but he always gave him that pout lip which threw all anger out the window.

Today was the day that Shouhei was turning four and it was the also the day Sarutobi had been planning on giving him a present he would need for life. He got his first summons this age and so would Shouhei, though Sarutobi hadn't been handed his, he had went a special trip with his father and eventually found Enma. He had taken his own children on the ritualistic trip but they had failed to return with a monkey summons of their own, he just hoped that Shouhei would be successful in his ritual.

Since he was Hokage, he wasn't allowed to leave the village for this so he asked his son, Asuma, to take his younger brother on the trip. They were to return by the end of the day and if they didn't, and Shouhei didn't have a summons, then there was nothing they could do. The ritual was supposed to take place before the age of training within the clan which is four years of age, it is to be done on the day of the fourth birthday not before or after.

He had told his son to pack a spare change of clothes and a towel

"Why do I need a towel Ji-chan?" He asked, they were standing in his office and Sarutobi was just seeing his two young sons off, "The trip isn't even for a day."

Asuma gave him a look as he took a puff on his cigarette, "Trust me, you're going to need that towel for this trip." Asuma had failed miserable because those monkeys were harder to catch than Shouhei and he could disappear!

Sarutobi leaned down and placed a hand on Shouhei's shoulder, "I'm can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you today, Shouhei. By going on this trip you will become a true member of the Sarutobi clan by gaining your first summons. The only advice I can give you would be to not force yourself on one, let one come to you, you will then know that that summons was meant for you."

Shouhei, being only four years old but still very smart, only got about half the meaning out of that but that didn't mean he'd try his best.

"Come on I can't wait, Asuma-nii!" Shouhei ran out the front door since he wasn't old enough to leave through the window like the other ninja.

Asuma turned from looking at the open door to his father, "Do you really think that he's going to be able to do it? None of us could because we couldn't catch not one of the monkeys in the forest."

Sarutobi took a seat behind his desk a gave his son a smile, "There's much promise in him Asuma, you may not see it but I do, he's going to be a great Shinobi when he grows up."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I see a lot of knowledge behind those green eyes of his, he'll be fine."

Asuma shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, all I know is that I have to put up with a brat for a day."

Shouhei poked his head back in the door, "Um…hello, trying to catch a monkey here." They stared at him in amusement, "Come on Asuma-nii," Shouhei pulled his arm but his small body strength really did nothing. Asuma being the amazing big brother he was let the boy believe that he was big and strong by running along with him, "Bye Ji-chan!"

"Stay safe and make sure to stay close to your brother!"

* * *

They had reached the forest where every Sarutobi was taken for their summoning ritual, the sounds of chattering and hollering were abundant in the trees. Asume could almost remember the first time he was taken here and how badly he failed, it was the end of the day and he had one last chance to catch one. He had chasing the one he thought was his when it made him fall into river

A river that led to a waterfall

He was lucky his father had been there or he would have died at the age of four. Not many Sarutobi die on this trip, actually the chances are one in one hundred, but these monkey were crafty creatures and would do anything to avoid being caught. Shouhei was practically shaking in his shoes, now all Asuma had to do was let him off his leash.

"You heard what Jiji said, stay close and don't wonder-," He opened his eyes to see that Shouhei was nowhere in sight, "-Off," He sighed and brought out one of his smokes, "Eh, five minutes before I go look for him,"

Shouhei didn't know where to start, when he ran off he had seen all kinds of monkey everywhere around. There was a huge one with huge muscles, one white one with the whitest tails he's ever seen, there was even one with a red butt!

He went after the one with the red butt

It was running really fast but his child enthusiasm made him run equally fast. It hooted and howled as he chased it but he was having the time of his life.

Well that was until he ran into a tree and it was able to escape while he was disoriented.

"Ow my nose hurts," He didn't see any blood which meant his nose wasn't bleeding, most kids would give up after being hurt but he wouldn't, he'd be the first one of his brothers to actually get a monkey summons. He was about to leave when he saw a small monkey, small enough to fit in his hand, peering down at him from a big tree.

He didn't want a small baby summons, he wanted one that could beat up big guys like Enma. He thought the thing was cute though so he took out one of his chocolate bars (He loved chocolate) on the ground before leaving, he didn't know if the small monkey liked chocolate or not but his heart was more set on finding a huge monkey.

His next venture was a huge brown monkey with hair even on his face, his feet were huge and his hands were the size of Shouhei's entire body. This monkey wasn't fast but smart, he bounded off in the trees where he knew Shouhei would have trouble following.

This same routine had for about half of the day, he would find one then it would somehow elude him. These monkeys were really smart, if they didn't want to be caught then they wouldn't be caught. He had met that small monkey though when he had hurt his uncle from slipping on really slippery grass. It had seemed worried over him but after sitting a bit he was alright.

The monkey had then became his companion

The sun was setting and Shouhei new that this would be his last attempt and if he didn't catch this one then he would go home seriously disappointed. As they walked the trees started to thin and less and less of the forest could be seen. The hairs on his friends back were standing on end when they reached a scarred and burnt land.

He suddenly wanted his brother, "Asuma-nii," He called, he hated that he had left his brother behind, "Asuma-nii!" He called again, he could feel something, multiple somethings watching them from the scarred lands, "Asuma-nii!" He cried this time

He felt a breath on his neck

He whimpered as he slowly turned to see a huge giant monster breathing down on his neck, "Aah!" He ran and could feel the monster chasing him through the forest. He was crying because this monster was way scarier than the ones he imagined under his bed, its ears were huge and floopy, it was running mostly on its hands than on its feet, and its fangs were bigger than Uncle Kakashi's ninja dogs'. He had to stop running because he came to a rushing rivers, he wasn't the best swimmer and that water looked fast and rough with the way it was beating on those rocks. He and his friend were cornered

His friend jumped off his shoulder and onto the ground, growling at the bigger monster. Shouhei knew that if his friend and this beast faced off against each other in a fight then his friend would surely lose, "No, don't!" He called to it, then something astonishing happened.

His friend started to grow

Its flabby stomach sunk and his chest grew, his stringy arms turned into firm muscles, its ears started to grow longer and floppy. It was now a smaller size than the monster they were facing but looked exactly like it.

"Woah," He gasped

Both monkeys roared and growled at each other

Shouhei was lifted off the ground by a strong arm and carried through the trees he looked up and saw his brother saving him, "Nii-san! What did you do that for?"

"Best to let those two duke it out, it's not wise to be around demon monkeys when they start to get territorial." That was the last word that Asuma had said for the entire trip until they got back home.

Sarutobi was waiting for his son in his office, he really expected to come running in with his own summons, but he wasn't very surprised when the boy walked in here disappointed, "Well at least you tried," He gave

Shouhei crossed his arms and pouted, "I would have had one if it wasn't for baka-nii!" Shouhei glared up at his bigger brother

"Gaki!" Asma shot back at him

"You both are going to get a time out if you don't stop fighting this instant," Sarutobi ground out to both of his children who immediately stopped fighting to just mumble away from each other, "Now Shouhei, you shouldn't blame your brother because you didn't get one."

Shouhei still thought it was his brothers fault, "But it is, if I had got to stay a little bit longer I would have caught one for sure."

"Dumb brat, he would have gotten eaten if I hadn't got him from those demon monkeys." He grumbled

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "Demon monkeys, really?"

Shouhei nodded happily, "Yea and look," He brought out the dry towel from his backpack and showed it to his father, "Look, I didn't even have to use my towel Ji-chan."

Sarutobi smiled and ruffled his sons hair, "Actually you're going to have to use your towel. It's time for your bath and after that we can being your birthday party." Shouhei wasn't all that psyched about taking a bath but he was happy his party was right after because he'd be able to see his bigger brothers and uncle Kakashi too.

Once Shouhei was out of the room, Sarutobi turned to Asuma, "Tell me more about these demons,"

* * *

His party over, Shouhei was ready for bed ending the day to his party. He was just about to lie down until he heard a chittering at his window, there on the windowsill sat his monkey friend from back in the forest, "Hey you," He got out of the bed and let the monkey crawl on his arm. It didn't seem hurt that much so maybe he won the fight, "What are you doing back here?"

It tilted his head and stared at him

Shouhei remembered something his father had said, '_Let it come to you,'_

"You're meant for me aren't you?" It tilted its head the other way before running along his arm up to his head where it took perch on his hair, "Yay I get a summons, what to call you though?" It chittered a little and Shouhei could have sworn he understood it, "Lau Shimin, strange but okay," Shouhei shrugged, he was just glad that he had beaten his brothers at something.

Sarutobi had seen all of it through his looking glass and had summoned his own monkey Enma, "What do you think about it Enma?"

The giant old monkey crossed his arms and growled, "It's a demon alright but this one is a child, hasn't grown into its powers yet." There was a difference between regular monkeys and demon monkeys, demons looked the same and had exactly the same powers while regular summon monkey varied. Demons were always kept away from other monkeys because of their aggressiveness and the fact that their powers seemed higher than any others. Hell one fully grown demon monkey could rival Enma who was the monkey king.

"Do you think that he could pose a threat?"

"Honestly I couldn't say, those demons like to stay alone, only coming around each other to mate before leaving their kids to fend for themselves. They stay alone, from humans and other monkeys, you child says this one looked to be protecting the boy?" Enma asked to which Sarutobi nodded, "Then I suggest watching him, keep a close eye on that monkey," Enma said looked at the glass that showed both the monkey and Shouhei sleeping soundly.

* * *

How was that guys, yes that's right I found that when I introduced Lau like way late in the other story it just didn't seem so genuine so he's now going to be here forever. Don't worry guys you'll be seeing a lot of Shouhei's new and old pets soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok guys I really like the fave response I've been getting and the follow but still review response has been a little low so I was hoping that I might get that up. I'm also saying a thank you to you guys who have reviewed, keep it up and I'll update more and more.

Let's get started you guys

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Please Ji-chan?" Shouhei was tugging on his father's robes since he was trying really hard to convince his father to let him go play at the playground with the other kids. He's always had to play either with his brothers or his father ever since he could remember, nowadays he could play with Lau Shimin but he would prefer having some friends who were human at least.

Sarutobi wasn't letting it happen though, first off because if people had found out that Shouhei was his son then they would start to ask questions about the boys origins, eventually the council would get involved and that was something he didn't want to deal with. Second was because children of Kage were the most valuable things to anyone, if you had the child of a Kage, you basically had the Kage. He would never allow someone to take Shouhei away from him, the boy was precious to him as his real children.

Hell, In his eyes Shouhei was his real child

"I can't take you there and I just don't think you're old enough to be allowed on your own." He argued, he had a load of important paperwork to finish which this time was a good thing.

Shouhei still looked ready to argue, "What if I get Asuma-nii to take me?"

Sarutobi looked away for a moment as he thought about Asuma, the both of them had started to argue…a lot. Last night Asuma had stormed out of the office with an enraged look on his face, Sarutobi was afraid of what he might do.

Though having Asuma watch his little brother from the shadows was better than hang Shouhei sad that he never gets to lay with the other kids.

"You may go but-," He cut off Shouhei's smile, "I want you back home before the sun sets," And since it was the afternoon Sarutobi could tell that Shouhei roughly had about two or three hours. The boy didn't care since he hopped on his father's desk and gave him a big hug

"Thanks Ji-chan,"

"Before you leave tell your brother that I want to see him."

Shouhei nodded and bounded off, Lau Shimin barely hanging on by his hair since he was moving so fast. He couldn't wait to get to the playground and start playing with things he didn't have and play with other people. Asuma-nii didn't like to play ninja with him a lot (probably because he already was one and playing it would just seem redundant) so maybe the other kids would like to play.

Though when he got to play ground he really didn't know what to do, was he supposed to approach someone to play, was he supposed to join the big group of kids playing tag, he had never interacted with other kids so he didn't know what was he supposed to do when he met them. He saw an empty swing set and decided that he would play a little while thinking about how to approach someone.

He was swinging back and forth making sure not to get so high that Lau Shimin would fall off. While swinging he noticed that another boy had joined him on the separate swing but when he didn't say anything Shouhei thought that the boy was playing next to him not with him. He decided to leave him to his game while he pondered on how to approach people.

Half way through the thought that maybe he should buy them things, he started to notice that the boy was going higher than him on the swing. Well he couldn't have someone beating him now he couldn't let that happen could he?

He started to attempt to swing higher than the other boy but was still thinking on his personality crisis, not knowing he was doing it, he started to compete against him for best swinger.

"Haha! I'm beating you!"

"Yea right!"

They were going their highest, higher than they had ever been before, the boy jumped off the swing and landed neatly on his feet. He turned around to proclaim that he had beaten his rival when he saw that the boy was close to crying. He sweated a little and walked closer to him not knowing what to do

"Uhh, a-are you ok?" He looked over the smaller boy to see him cradling something small and hairy.

"I'm sorry Lau, I forgot you were on my head,"

The boy didn't get to see much when the grey ball of fur jumped on his face and started pulling at his hair.

"Get it off, get it off!" He started to run around in circles pulling at the angry Lau, Shouhei was chasing after him in order to get his pet back and calm the kid down. Finally the tan boy got fed up and pulled Lau Shimin off of him and threw him to the tree the two boys were just swinging on.

"Lau!" Shouhei shouted alarmed before picking up his friend and cradling him. He then got angry at the person who threw his friend and hurt him, "What did you do that for?!"

The boy glared at him, "He was pulling my hair!"

"He only did that because you surprised him!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here weirdo!'

Shouhei didn't care anyone who hurt Lau Shimin was an enemy to him, Lau Shimin chittered to him that it was his fault for pulling the boys hair but Shouhei wasn't hearing it.

The sun was going down so Shouhei decided that his time was up in trying to make new friends, who knows maybe he might be able to make some friends tomorrow.

XxlolxX

Shouhei had gotten the okay to go back to the playground from his father but it was still under the same terms. He decided instead of trying the swings he would do the sandbox instead, besides Lau Shimin had wanted to play in the sandbox. He watched Lau Shimin play in the sand but didn't notice the three shadows standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He turned to see three big kids staring down at him, not knowing what a bully really was, he each of them a smile.

"I was playing in the sandbox,"

The leader gave him a frown, "This is our sandbox, no one but us plays in it," The leader pointed his thumb to himself and his cronies.

Shouhei gave him a frown in return, Lau Shimin had settled in his open palms, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know-,"

"Yea you're going to be sorry," Lau Shimin was taken from him and was tossed around over him, "Look you guys, kid's got a pet monkey!"

Shouhei was jumping up in down between the three of them trying to get his friend back, "He's not my pet, he's my friend now give him back!" By Lau's chitterings he was about ready to go into monster monkey mode. The only way his father didn't make him put Lau into a summoning scroll was if Lau never went monster mode against the other villagers.

The big guy caught Lau in his fist and squeezed him in his fist, "Nah, I think I'm going to play with him until he explodes."

Lau's eyes went blue and Shouhei was afraid that he was about to lose his friend thanks to his inability to defend himself. The bully stopped his squeezing when someone tapped on his shoulder; he turned around to yell at whoever it was until he felt a pound to about three feet below his head. He dropped the monkey and the person who kicked him got him before he could hit the ground.

The bully ran away holding his groin with his friend's right behind him.

The boy who had saved Lau Shimin (And probably the bullies) walked up to Shouhei and gave back his friend, "Thank you so much, you saved him!" Shouhei cried happly when the boy gave him back Lau, he then got a good luck at him and realized that it was the same boy from yesterday.

He looked sheepish when he rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, I saw them doing that and no one else was doing anything about it so I stepped up." He looked proud before shrinking back into himself, "Uh, I wanted to say that I was sorry for yesterday,"

"You don't have to say sorry, Lau was just mad because I dropped him, he told that he was sorry for beating on you." Lau jumped off of Shouhei and on top of the other boys spiky brown hair.

"You mean you can understand him?" The boy said looking up at the monkey who was looking down at him

Shouhei nodded, "I'm the only one though, Ji-chan and Ni-san can't though."

"I can understand my sisters dogs sometimes but not all the time, my mom's dog can talk so we can all understand him." They moved towards the swing set

"Then you must be a part of the Inuzuka clan right?" Shouhei asked, he always heard his father complaining about the large number of complaints the Inuzuka clan received because of their dogs during the night, especially on a full moon.

The boy nodded, "Inuzuka Kiba!" He announced with much pride then looked at Shouhei, "What's your name?"

"Sarutobi Shouhei," He answered but not with as much pride and exuberance as the other boy, Kiba…his name was Kiba.

Kiba gave him a wide eyed look when he said his name, "You're in the same clan as Hokage-sama,"

'_Should I tell him he's my dad?' _He thought about doing it later on if this whole friend thing worked out, "Yeah I am," He then thought about something else, "Hey, d-do you want to play ninja with me?"

"Sure!"

Shouhei had a lot to tell his father when he got home; he talked about his playtime with Kiba for hours even until his father tucked him in for bed.

"He showed me how to hold a kunai and it was so cool, Kiba even said that his Oka-san lets him come back to the playground then we can play again."

"Seems like you made a friend today," Sarutobi said with a smile on his face, "Did he say anything when you told him the Hokage was your father?" Sarutobi was just curious

Shouhei shook his head, "I never said anything, but he was surprised when I told him I was a part of the Sarutobi clan. I might tell him tomorrow about you being the Hokage and all." Shouhei yawned

Sarutobi couldn't see why Shouhei didn't tell him, maybe it would be better later on to tell a person that your father was leader of the village. He tucked in his son and friend before turning off the light to their room.

He asked a stray ANBU to fetch Inuzuka Tsume for him; if his son was going to have a friend then the child's parents must be aware of where he comes from. Nothing to secretive, mostly about Kakashi finding him and Sarutobi making the choice of adopting him

* * *

I think at some point i stopped caring how long my chapter's get, as long as they're good (which this one wasn't) then it might not matter, don't worry guys Naruto will be coming in sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lol, I just became a level 60 diviner in Wizard101, about to start Zafaria tomorrow, that's why I haven't been writing a lot lately. Ready to get back on the saddle

Don't worry guys Naruto is coming soon, really soon.

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Shouhei blew out the candles on his birthday cake and everyone cheered as that signified his another age for him. He was now five years old, getting smarter and more aware of the world around him. He seemed way smarter than he was when he was just four; five was also an important age for Shinobi children. This was the age when they decided if they wanted to join the Academy or take the same trade as their non-Shinobi parents.

Sarutobi has put up enough reasons why he shouldn't go throw the Academy, his child was still just that, he suggested that maybe Shouhei should go in a few years later. Shouhei countered with that he wanted to start training now, he wanted to be just like Kakashi who graduated at just five years old. Sarutobi was taken aback of course but his son had to be the most headstrong five year old he ever met.

The party went under way with the few people that had arrived at his party. Kakashi had come along with his brother Asuma, his other brother couldn't come because he was on a mission with his wife but he sent Shouhei a gift. Kiba along with his family had come, his mother Tsume and his sister Hana, the first time Shouhei had met Tsume he had been so afraid of the woman's wild look that Lau Shimin hadn't gotten really angry with her and started screeching. The woman didn't look surprised at it but Kiba had calmed down both monkey and his mother.

In confidence Kiba assured Shouhei that his fear of the woman was rational, she had even scared away his father.

Hana was much easier to meet, though Shouhei and Kiba messed with her a lot( Stealing her diary, hiding her makeup, feather and whip cream) she was still a lot nicer and less harsher. That didn't mean Shouhei didn't like Tsume, it just took him a while to get used to her and her giant talking dog.

Another thing Shouhei loved to do was play with the dogs in the Inuzuka compound, Lau didn't like the dogs since they liked to roughhouse but he would watch the two boys from the highest perch. There had been one time that both boys were able to watch the birth of one of the dogs.

Shouhei had thought that it was the most beautiful things he ever saw, Kiba wasn't as impressed since he did saw this and even helped all the time but to Shouhei this was new. The dog was huge but its babies were so small, smaller than Lau Shimin, the mother wouldn't let the monkey come near her dogs but Shouhei might as well have been invited. He helped get the fluids out so the pup could breathe, he almost cried when the dog took its first breath of this world. The woman overseeing the dogs asked them what to name it, Shouhei didn't know because this was his first time ever naming anything that breathed and moved.

They still hadn't decided on a name but were talking it over, they said it was 'Their child' and would name it as soon they decided on one. (They were between Haru and Makao)

Cake was passed out, Shouhei was staring at Kakashi watching the man poke at his cake, waiting for him to take off his mask so he could eat it. He made it his mission see the man take off his mask.

"Shouhei!" He looked away for a moment to see who was calling him with the gruff voice but there was no one, when he turned back he saw that the cake on Kakashi's plate was gone. He sighed and went to get some cake seeing Kiba was already there with a slice ready, he stopped the boy before he took a bite and grabbed the cake.

His friend looked miffed when he took the cake from him, "What did you do that for?" Shouhei held the inside of the cake up to him, the chocolate sauce dripped off some.

"You can't eat chocolate remember," Shouhei reminded, it wasn't that Kiba couldn't eat chocolate (None of the Inuzuka's could) it was just if he did he got really sick, "That's why I had Ji-chan get some dango too," He held up the plate of Dango and his friend took one.

"Always looking out for me Sho-chan," He ruffled the boys hair as if he were way older, Shouhei smacked his hand away from his hair and took the chocolate cake over to his presents, "What do you think you got?" Kiba asked snacking on the dango

Shouhei didn't know how or why but sometimes, when he concentrated really hard which was almost impossible for a five year old to do, he could see through some things. If he went through the market area then could see everything a shop owner was doing even if the door was closed, it freaked him out at first but it started to grow on him like his weird little power.

He touched his chin in thought, "Those are clothes," He pointed at a bright big red one, "That one's a history book," The small green on top of it, his eyes were starting to hurt, "And in that one are some snacks I think that's more of a present for Lau,"

Kiba looked sheepish, "I didn't know what to get you so I got you some treats for Lau Shimin,"

"It's a great present Kiba-kun, I'm sure Lau Shimin would love to eat some-," The monkey dived on top of the present and started ripping its wraps, "After the party," He sweat dropped, "Well I guess that will be his birthday present,"

"When is his birthday?"

"I don't know," He asked the monkey and only he could understand the answer, "He said he doesn't know either, he just woke up in the forest one day and started moving around." Lau could also be described as their child since both of them take part in raising him even though he was older than them.

"Shouhei," He father called him over to a corner so they could talk in private, "I have thought it over and found no harm in letting giving you a mentor to train with." Shouhei wanted to look happy but with his father there was always more, "But I won't be having you graduating early like Kakashi, you will graduate just the same as any other child in the Academy."

He didn't like that idea but it was the best that he was going to get, he learned that if his father ever agreed to something the he never try to push for more or else he reject the whole idea and Shouhei would be back to square one.

"I'll even let you choose-,"

"Kakashi-oji," He interrupted

Sarutobi looked surprised when Shouhei interrupted him but more surprise when he choose Kakashi, "You could choose anyone you like in the village, even me." Sarutobi was ready to train his son he was actually surprised that Shouhei didn't choose him

Shouhei secretly knew that if his father trained him then he would be on the same subject for once because his father would want to make sure he got it and always remembered it. With Kakashi who was more laid back with things while still being a fairly good teacher, once Shouhei got something and stuck with it they would move on to something more, plus Kakashi wouldn't go into long lectures since he knew Shouhei was more of a hands on type of person.

He shook his head, "Nah, I want Kakashi-Oji to it, he must be really amazing to graduate at just five." He then though about that sentence, "Not that you're not amazing Ji-chan," His father chuckled

"It's alright, it hurts to know on doesn't think me more amazing than Kakashi, even though I am Hokage and all."

Shouhei poked his face, "Haha, Ji-chan's jealous,"

Sarutobi would never admit to that

* * *

Kiba had stayed the night and both boys were currently sleeping Shouhei's room, their usual position was spooning but tonight they were facing each with Lau Shimin in the middle of them. Though tonight was strange, Shouhei could feel it even though he was sleeping, Lau Shimin had felt it too because he was becoming restless on the pillow.

Shouhei was awoken by the monkey stray paw, "Let's get some fresh air Lau," They went outside on top of the roof and looked out over the village. Most of the lights were off in the village but around its more busy areas the lights were still going strong. It was life like these that Shouhei had wondered if there was anything beyond the village, being the Hokage son he wasn't really allowed outside the village. He had never even been as far the gates, that was why he was so eager to finish the Academy and be able to go on missions.

He wanted to see the world outside of the village, Kakashi had told him many stories of the other hidden villages, he wanted to see those places for himself. Go places, see the world, maybe he might even venture outside the elemental nations, no one he knew had ever even been outside of there.

He wanted to be the first

Lau Shimin suddenly went rigid on his head before jumping off and running away from the house, Shouhei grew alarmed and called after him, "Lau!" When the monkey didn't even answer Shouhei took a leap off of the roof and chased after him in the direction towards the village. It was hard chasing the monkey since he was so small and it was night time allowing his fur to blend in with the shadows of the buildings but it was thanks to his ability that Shouhei was able to see him.

He was heading to a corner of the village that Shouhei never liked going too, it was in the direction of the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha were one of the, if not the most, powerful clans in the village, naturally his father being Hokage had to converse with them on multiple occasions. He had brought Shouhei along with him one time and once he stepped over the property line everything seemed to grow colder. It was like once the Hokage walked through the compound everyone closed themselves off to the two of them (Shouhei didn't count the ANBU with them).

The leader and his father talked about matters concerning the police force, which was mostly made up of Uchiha, how much criminals weren't being tried and how there haven't been a lot of arrests lately. Shouhei had never been happier to leave than when they did, he had never even seen one child and he doubted they would let him play.

All the lights were off in the compound so that meant everyone inside was asleep no doubt. He saw Lau heads towards the forest area so he did the same. Suddenly he started to feel that this was a really bad idea, there was something in this forest, something that's powerful presence was making it hard to breathe for him. There was no way that he would leave Lau would out here on his own, he ventured forth despite the danger and found his monkey right behind a bush.

He grabbed his friend but stopped in his tracks when he heard something behind the bushes, he knew it was better to peak on someone but his curiosity wouldn't let him leave. Being as quiet as he could possibly muster he turned back around and crouched on the ground. He slowly pulled the bushes apart and was able to see a man standing in front of a stream.

The man was dressed in all black and his hair was long and shaggy, Shouhei could see nothing of his face because it was guarded by mask that he could see only had one hole. The man slowly reached towards his face and grabbed his mask, Shouhei waited with bated breath as he slowly took off his mask. He gasped when he saw that the side of the man's face was disfigured some but he was able to get a look at the other side when the man turned towards his direction.

The red eye on the disfigured side was all that he saw before the world started to swirl and he blacked out.

* * *

"Sho-chan," He felt someone shaking him, "Sho-chan!" He woke up when Kiba's voice shouted at him, "Your Otosan is calling us down for breakfast," Shouhei slowly sat up out of bed and shook his head.

'_What happened last night,'_ It was strange because the last thing he remembered was saying good night to Kiba, he thought that he had done something with Lau Shimin but he couldn't remember what. He had asked Lau about it after Kiba had left but the monkey had told him the same thing

'_I don't even remember dreaming of home, It feels like I just went to sleep and woke up the next day,'_

Shouhei had probably guessed it was probably nothing but he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

He wasn't thinking that about last night…he was thinking that about himself

* * *

Oh yea and if you guys are wondering the voice that had called Shouhei was Pakkun who Kakakshi had summoned to get Shouhei to look away. He could have eaten the cake even with Shouhei looking but he decided it was more fun to play with him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok guys, I was playing wizard101 to get sirens, restarted a death character, and dealt with a neglected balance character also I watched The host movie which in my opinion was a pretty good movie, the voice in her head seemed really off but overall I suggest you go see it. Anyways I have to get back to writing so I wanted to ask you guys a question, does this story seem more pro than the last?

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Shouhei walked into his father's office just to see the Hokage looking downcast and sad, "Hey Ji-chan," He looked like he had just noticed Shouhei's presence. Whatever he was thinking about must be seriously important.

"Hello Shouhei, do you need anything?"

Shouhei shrugged, "Nah I'm just bored, Kiba has to get his Inuzuka tattoos before he enters he Academy, his face is going to be sore for the next few days so he has to rest."

Sarutobi's mind has been misty lately, the fighting with Asuma has gotten worse and he had been seen a lot less lately. He hadn't meant to but they had been at odds ever since his wife's death, without her it was like Sarutobi didn't know how to raise his children right anymore. His barely sees his eldest son and his grandson anymore and now he fights with his second oldest.

Things needed to change and fast

"Shouhei," The boy looked up when heard his name being called, "How would you like to come with me on some business," He smiled and nodded jostling Lau on his shoulder a little. Sarutobi stood and lead his son out of the office, instead of taking an escort they decided to just take the stroll through the village. Shouhei wouldn't be confused with as his since he was paler than Sarutobi people would probably think he was a privileged child who won a day with the Hokage, it wasn't very odd since their Hokage loved children.

"Where are we going Ji-chan?" Shouhei asked him

"Did you know that I look out for someone besides you?"

Shouhei tilted his head in confusion, "I have another brother?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Not a brother per say, he is just a child that I was entrusted with since I knew his parents, unfortunately they are unable to take care of him anymore." Shouhei noticed how his father looked sad at that, "I check on him four times a week just to make sure the people watching him are actually taking care of him."

They stopped in front of a place Shouhei hadn't seen before, the sign read '_Konoha orphanage,'_ Shouhei's reading skills were amazing and he had a pretty good vocabulary as well so he understood what an orphanage was.

"Come on, let's go," Sarutobi ushered him in the door and when he entered he could hear the sounds of other children laughing and playing all around. The air seemed fun with toys being everywhere and drawings on the walls, the receptionist smiled at the two of them when they walked through the door.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Hokage-sama," She nodded and looked down at Shouhei with a friendly smile, "And who would you be you cute little man," She pinched his cheeks which he didn't like at all

"I'm Shouhei," He answered

"Nice to meet you Shouhei," She looked up at the Hokage with soft eyes, "Is he another…?" She trailed off hoping he would get the message

Sarutobi shook his head, "No, Ayame, he is with me. We are just here for a checkup," She nodded and told them that he was in room upstairs, she walked upstairs with them and directed him towards the person they were here to see. She opened the door for him and Shouhei saw a boy drawing on one of the tables in the completely white room.

"Naruto?" The boy with amazing blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks looked up from his drawing to them, "The Hokage is here to see you,"

The boy face lit up in happiness as he ran off the bed and hugged Shouhei's father, "Jiji!" That made Shouhei a little jealous since that was his father after all, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever, Jiji," He moved back and Sarutobi looked down at him with a smile.

"It is good to see you as well, Naruto. I have a surprise," He gave Ayame a look that she recognized, she promptly left closing the door behind her, Sarutobi sat on the bed in front of the two boys, "I would like you to meet my son, Sarutobi Shouhei." The boy's smile was so big that it was a little unnerving to Shouhei, it was like the smile covered his entire face and could light an entire room.

The boy pointed to himself confidently, "The names Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, Dattebayo!" The boys excessively loud voice made Shouhei and Lau Shimin jump in surprise. Lau Shimin got so terrified that it ran down Shouhei's shirt

The boy, Naruto, tilted his head in confusion, "What's that on your back?" He tried to peek over but could see nothing, Shouhei brought Lau from his shirt and held the monkey in the palm of his hand.

"This is my friend Lau Shimin,"

Naruto leaned close as did Lau, the two stared each other off for what seemed liked hours. It was Lau who broke the stare by sniffing and looking away.

Shouhei's eye twitched, '_How could you just deny his presence when he's standing right in front of you!?'_

"You're not so cool yourself you stupid chimp!"

Sarutobi watched all three of their interactions with a smile, maybe things would have changed if he adopted both Shouhei and Naruto. They could grow up as brothers maybe and Naruto wouldn't have to live here anymore, though that was something that the Sarutobi clan just wouldn't let him do.

He stood up and patted his robes, "Why don't the two of you play for a while, I have some business to attend to for a little bit. I'll be back to pick you up in a few minutes Shouhei." He left the room leaving the door open behind him

It was quiet for a little bit (Shouhei didn't even think that the boy could be quiet for more than three minutes) until Naruto suggested that the two of them draw.

"I bet I can draw better than you!"

"No way!"

Ok more like challenge

The two had grabbed all the crayons they could and a sheet of drawing paper. Shouhei noticed how much of the colors were broken and the box only had a few unlike his at home that had all of them. The drawing paper wasn't even drawing paper; it was wrapping paper like the kind you used to wrap presents on Kurisumasu.

Lau Shimin stood in between them and they took his hoot as timer for when their time was up. They showed each other their drawings at the exact same time with much dramatic effect.

Naruto had drawn a fox, at least as much as Shouhei could tell with his poor drawing skills.

Shouhei had drawn a monkey that very much looked like Lau Shimin's monster mode.

"Hah, I told you that I could draw better than you!"

"Nuh uh," Shouhei turned to their only referee, "Who drew better Lau Shimin me or Naruto?" Lau Shimin chittered a little and Shouhei nodded, Naruto wondered how it was the Shouhei understood him, "He says I won because he doesn't like you," Shouhei gloated

"No fair, that's cheating!"

Shouhei shrugged and laughed

After that day Shouhei would come back to orphanage so much that he stopped needing his father's permission. Kiba did eventually recover but Shouhei never got around to telling him about Naruto. It wasn't that he was ashamed it was just Naruto never went to the park for some reason and that was the only place Kiba could go to when he leaves his house alone.

It was one day that Shouhei learned of the reason why Naruto's toys were always lesser than the other children, how his room was bare white while everyone else's was either pink or blue. Sarutobi would usually send the orphanage a warning that Shouhei was coming but this time Shouhei didn't tell him he was going.

Ayame was gone so he decided to just go to Naruto's room since that was where he was most of the time. There was no blue eyed blond hair boy insight so he stopped a running child and decided to ask.

This was the answer he got

"Who's Naruto?"

Shouhei looked at the boy confused, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, he lives here in this room." He pointed to the vacant room and the little boy looked inside.

"No one lives in this room; the adults say its storage." With that the boy ran off possibly to go play with the other children. Shouhei walked around looking for his friend but could spot him nowhere, not a hint of Naruto was around, he couldn't even hear the boys voice.

He stopped at a set of stairs that led up to the attic, for some reason he could hear crying and he wondered who could be crying in an attic. He walked up the steps and poked his head up through the floor, the attic was dusty and full of boxes that had broken things, and there were cobwebs everywhere. He saw some little dark balls on the floor and made sure not to step on them. Through the mounds of boxes he came upon a bed, not a full bed like his just a tattered mattress on the floor with some newspaper for a blanket.

Sitting atop that bed was Naruto rubbing his little fists into his eyes as big fat tears spilled out.

"Naruto!" He ran and jumped on the bed, hugging his friend as he cried, "Why are you crying?"

"I talked back to the adults and I got a spanking!" He sobbed, Shouhei didn't know what that was since he didn't receive them but by the way Naruto was crying it must be pretty painful. Shouhei's could feel his shoulder getting wet but he didn't care as he held his friend as he cried out his pain.

When the sobs died down Shouhei decided to talk to him, "Naruto, what are you doing up here?"

The boy looked down, his blue eyes clouding over with sadness, the first time Shouhei had ever seen him like that, "This is my room,"

"I thought your room was downstairs?"

He shook his head, "The adults put me up here to keep me from playing with the other kids. They only put me in that room when Jiji comes to visit so he doesn't know."

That would explain why the room was bare and how that one kid didn't know who Naruto was or even that he lived here, "Do they give you toys to play with at least?" He asked

"Yea, but they're always broken," The crayons and how Naruto's toys were always broken, "They just give me the toys other kids have played with and don't want to play with anymore."

Shouhei grew angry

"Ji-chan!" Shouhei ran into his father's office, disturbing his work, "You have to get Naruto out of that place,"

"Shouhei what are you-?"

"They treat him really badly!" Shouhei told his father everything Naruto told him about what they do when the Hokage isn't there. On the inside Sarutobi was enraged but on the outside he only frowned, he can't believe this was happening to Naruto. He sworn to protect him but was letting those people do this to him, he shouldn't have cared what the elders had said he should have taken in Naruto.

Things would change in that orphanage but for the better.

But first off he was going to get Naruto out of there

* * *

Asuma walked down the hallway of his fathers house towards his little brothers room. He couldn't take things the way they were now between his family, in the village, with his life in general so he was leaving. He would return when he was ready but for now he was going to travel until he found a purpose for himself.

He stopped in front of Shouhei's door cracking it open to see that the boy was still asleep. He walked inside and sat on the boys bed looking down at the sleeping face of his.

If there would be anyone he would miss the most it would be his brother, as much as they proclaimed they hated each other and got on each other's nerves most of the time, he still cherished him just the same. Leaning down he planted a kiss on Shouhei's head but it had the unintended effect of waking him up.

The brilliant emerald green eyes opened up to see his brother's tired face, "Asuma-nii?" The boy questioned with a yawn, "What are you doing here?"

Asuma blew out some air and smirked, "I wanted to tell you that I'm going on a little trip."

"How long will you be gone?" Shouhei asked immediately

That was a question he couldn't answer accurately, "I don't know really, a week, a month, maybe even year."

"You're leaving for a year?" Shouhei sounded sad at hearing that he might not see his brother for a year, "But who's going to take me on trips and bring stuff back for me from missions."

"I'll be back, I'm going to bring you a lot of things too," Asuma nudged his chest

"But I don't want you to leave Asuma-nii, I want you to stay here," Shouhei hugged him so tight Asuma wondered if he was did it as a way to keep him from leaving.

"I have to go Shouhei, I have some things to sort out and I don't think I can do that here." Asuma didn't want to make the boy cry so he gave him a promise, "I'll write you twice a week to tell you how I'm doing on my trip, would that be ok?"

The boy nodded

They hugged like that for the next few hours until Asuma had reached the amount of time he had for this visit. He wanted his leaving to be during the night so no one would see him and try and stop him.

Shouhei watched out of his window as his brother left their home, then the walkway, down towards the village, and out of the gate. That would be the last time Shouhei saw his brother for the next two years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Step one in becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world…Avoid doors at all costs." Shouhei looked attentively at Kakashi as he explained, "Doors are the enemy, they take away the allusion of surprise by announcing your presence and essentially allow you to be dropped on."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Today was his first training session with Kakashi, who he now dubbed sensei, instead of just jumping head first in with the figthting Kakashi thought it best to really get Shouhei the know-how on the fundamentals of being a successful Shinobi. Well…successful by his standards at least

Kakashi held up a number two card that Shouhei had knew idea where it came from, "Step two in becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world…Never be on time for anything." He stressed the 'anything', he then placed a finger on his masked chin in thought, "Well only be on time for urgent summons by the Hokage, half off sales obviously, or dates." His unclothed eye turned downwards making an upside down 'U', this meant he was smiling, "But you won't have to worry about those for at least another ten years." He ruffled his students head

Shouhei tilted his head to the side cutely, "Why?"

"Well your father wants you to keep your chastity for as long as humanly possible. Though if you stick around me you'll probably go against that so I just bet in your teen years."

Shouhei honestly had no idea what Kakashi was talking about, "Growing up is strange,"

"You can say that again," His teacher chuckled, he then held up a number three card, "Step three in becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world…Always look cool and collected on the inside and out."

"So~,"

"We'll go shopping for your Shinobi uniform when you get close to finishing the Academy, it's important that you'll look cool but also important if you don't lose composure."

"What's composure mean?"

He shrugged, "It's when you don't let things faze you, you always keep a cool head in out and of the battlefield that way you're not making any rash decisions." He bonked his student on the head just because he felt like that would help the lesson sink in.

Shouhei held his head as he understood the idea, "Oh, so I should wear a mask?"

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender form, "Do not quote me on that because your father will kill me if I take away his precious Shouhei's smile." He teased, he then held up a number four card, "Step four of becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world…always know everything about everyone, it nice to know what material to use to mess with people."

"Is that why you brought us to the Uchiha compound?"

Kakashi nodded

"And why you have us hiding in one of their trees?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Correction, you are hiding in one of the trees, I want to see how good your Intel gathering is." He stood from the tree branch, "See in three hours,"

Shouhei's jaw dropped when Kakashi disappeared, he put his arm on his knee as Lau Shimin came down from playing high in the tree to rest on his head which was atop his closed fist, "Can't believe he just left us here," He stopped grumbling though when two of the occupants of the house came outside to the apparent backyard.

"Aniki, you were going to show me how to throw a Kunai today?" The youngest one whined, Shouhei watched closely in order to get a accomplish what Kakashi had wanted him to.

"Sasuke I told you I've just been way to busy lately," The older brother thumped his younger brother on the head

"Please, Aniki just help me practice just this once?" Shouhei watched as the older brother sighed and took out three Kunai from his pocket and gave them to his inexperienced little brother. By what Shouhei could see it was like the little brother had never he picked up a Kunai before with the way he was trying to throw it.

"Sasuke, quit trying to throw it like a knife," He took one Kuna from his brother's hand and three it perfectly at the tree that Shouhei was sitting on, "Throw it like I just did," He ordered

His little brother nodded and threw it the same way but the Kunai started twirling around instead of flying straight. The little brother grumbled and threw another, each time the little brother failed the bigger brother gave him more Kunai. After about an hour of throwing and at least a dozen Kunai being lost to the backyard, the little brother finally threw it and it flew straight

Right into the bush

He grumbled and kicked the dirt with a huff

The big brother shrugged, "Well you threw it right now all you need to work on is your aim, he looked upwards towards the sky but noticed something off about the coloration of the leaves of the old tree. He walked up to it and with a well-placed hit with enough force, shook the three.

Shouhei, sitting on one of the thinnest branches, instantly became unbalanced because of the hit and slipped off falling towards the ground headfirst. Well he would have had it not been for the older brother catching his foot leaving him dangling in the air, "Whoa let me go!"

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked coldly

"I'm Sarutobi Shouhei and I can't tell you why I'm here." He struggled the blood was rushing to his head but he was clear vision enough to see the younger brother rushing to his aid

"Aniki let him go, you know that hurts!" Shouhei was dropped on his back, "Sorry my brother can be a real jerk sometimes. I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He looked up at the smiling boy with the immensely deep onyx colored eyes, he felt an inviting aura coming from him so he took the offered hand and stood up.

"Sorry for spying on you my sensei abandoned me because he's a lazy jerk." Shouhei huffed, "My name's Sarutobi Shouhei," That had piqued Itachi's interest

"Son of the Hokage?" Shouhei didn't know that it was a secret so he nodded, "Well it is an honor to have you in our yard." He also knew his father's name demanded some respect but not enough to have people bow to his son.

"Ok?" He shook his head, "My Sensei is not picking me up until a little later, can I stay here for a while?"

"Well if there was something that you could do for me while you stay?" He nodded once more, "Help teach my brother how to handle his weapons."

"Itachi!"

"He severely needs guidance," Itachi thumped his brother in the head to silence him, Shouhei decided that he had nothing better to do, he totally disregarded Kakashi's wish that he just simply observe the Uchiha since he didn't like to sit around for very long"

"Sure!"

"What happened to watching them like I told you?" Shouhei looked back at Kakashi with one eye as he walked ahead.

"That was boring," All Kakashi did in response was shake his head

"Another time I suppose,"

* * *

They walked together, Shouhei started to remember some of the rules Kakakshi had told him, "Kakashi-sensei," He caught his teacher attention, "Is there a fifth rule in becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world?"

Kakashi gave him a glance before staring ahead once more, he debated with himself about telling Shouhei this rule for he may not grasp the realness and heavy magnitude of the meaning at such a young age, "There is, there are certain rules that one must abide by while out in the battlefield, these rules are different from my own but you still should follow both. The fifth step to becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world is to know this, Those who break the rules of the Shinobi world are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Shouhei placed a finger on his chin, "What if you have to leave someone behind or the mission will fail?"

"There is always a difference between abandoning someone and having to leave a comrade behind."

* * *

Yeah there's a big difference, if you know how to explain it leave it in a review and i'll send you virtual cookies


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not much to say except check out One Piece opening 15 because god damn it's so nostalgic, try listening to it throughout the story because I am and its helping me write it so much better

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

'_Inner thoughts,'_

"_Lau Shimin talking to Shouhei,'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Shouhei crunched on his rice ball he had been given from Kakashi after his final test as the white haired man's student. There was obviously more that Kakashi could teach him but the third Hokage had forbade him from teaching Shouhei anymore, he didn't want him outshining the other students and being forced to take his Genin test before he was ready (Really before Sarutobi was ready)

Kakashi had been impressed with Shouhei overall as a student, his Taijutsu and Taijutsu teamwork with Lau Shimin was impressive. He had to admit training students was actually amusing, maybe it was time for a change, "I'm thinking of resigning from ANBU,"

Shouhei continued to chew, "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged as he stretched and laid back on the ground staring up at the clouds, "Training you was a great way to pass time,"

"You really needed to pass two years of time?"

"Not that, I meant it was a way to pass a time of peace. I haven't been assigned any really important missions lately and you just so happened to take up my time around the village. I was thinking about becoming Jonin again and taking up an open sensei position for the next generation, who knows I might actually get you as a student again."

He finished the one rice ball and started on another, "I doubt Ji-chan will allow that, Shishi-sensei. Though it's decision, besides you're starting to get old maybe it's time you stopped adventuring." He laughed then joined his sensei on the ground

"I'm in my twenties,"

"That's old in Ninja years,"

"You're a smart seven year old,"

Shouhei bounced down the street towards the Inuzuka compound in his dark green Yakuta with clams on it. His father had a New Year's festival planned and everyone was supposed to come out and enjoy themselves. His father had even had a custom matching Yakuta made for Lau Shimin who had expressed his delight by jumping on the old man's shoulder and tapping his face three times, since it was getting dark he decided to put it on and head out to check on his friends.

Kiba would no doubt be getting ready at the last minute with Hana, Tsume, and Kuromaru yelling at him to hurry up. Akamaru would be yipping at him as well but would be fine if Lau showed up. A little after Kiba entered the Academy Tsume had given him his partner, and Shouhei realized it was the same dog they helped deliver and was their proverbial baby. Instead of the two names they picked out, they decided to combine them into Akamaru, unfortunately newly named Akamaru had urinated in Kiba's face much to Lau Shimin's delight.

After that the two partners became fast friends unfortunately Akamaru didn't share the same dislike of Kiba Lau Shimin had.

Then would come Naruto's new apartment, instead of placing him in another orphanage Sarutobi had given him his own apartment in the town a little close to Hokage tower. Shouhei had been given his own key so he could go over and make sure Naruto ate more than Ramen, he quickly became a fast and experienced cook. Naruto probably wouldn't be ready until after the festival started, he would be getting his money ready and attempting to put his Yakuta on right.

He always failed at it so Shouhei had help him

Last stop would be at Sasuke and Itachi, he didn't have to worry about them since they would most likely be at the festival right when it started. Uchiha time perfection still astounded him but he grew used to it. He sighed as he walked, '_If only Shishi-sensei could take a page from them,'_

"_Why do we have to go to his house first?" _ Lau complained around his Dango Shouhei had stopped to get him from an open food stand at the festival

"I forget, tell me again why you dislike him so much?" He looked at the monkey on his shoulder careful not to make him lose balance.

"_If I told you once, I've told you twice, he smells, he's loud, too many dog like tendencies for a human. Something about him just rubbed me the wrong way since the first day you met him." _Lau couldn't frown or smile but Shouhei could tell when he was doing either and right now he was frowning.

"Then you don't like Naruto for the same reasons?"

The monkey chirped which meant he was laughing, _"I don't dislike that one, I don't like him either so don't get hopeful. I only pretend to dislike because his expressions are funny to me. Actually there's something about him that reminds me a lot of you."_

Shouhei 'Hmm'ed in though, he could already hear the yelling from the Inuzuka compound and he was still five block away from there. It was then he learned to never doubt Inuzuka Tsume and her scolding powers. Once he reached the compound he opened the doors since he was always welcomed and walked to Kiba's house.

"I swear Kiba, if you aren't ready in five minutes, I'm going to make you walk the streets naked!" He laughed silently as he walked up the steps, he knocked on the door a few times and waited until Hana opened the door dressed in a black and pink Kimono with flowers all over it, she even had her hair pulled in a bun with pink sticks crossing through it.

She was always the more girlish of the two Inuzuka females he had ever met, she practically squealed once she saw him though, "You two are just so cute, you're even matching!" She let him through the door way and into the house, a normal sight in this house was broken vases and prints everywhere whether dog or human, "Kaa-san is forcefully bathing Kiba right now because he waited to get ready, it's not a pretty sight," She sighed, "Unfortunately we'll have to meet you at the festival, she also wants to make sure the dogs are bathed too she they're all sharing a bath."

Shouhei smiled, "This I got to see," He made his way to the bath house and pushed open the door, the sight that greeted him was something he would never forget no matter how old he grew to be.

There was Tsume sitting on the ground scrubbing his friends hair pretty roughly, Kiba wasn't the only one in the bath though. Akamaru was paddling around in the water, Kuromaru was relaxing like a human with his arms spread out, and in a corner by themselves where the Haimaru Sankyōdai.

Kiba had saw him under the forceful scrubbing, "Sho-chan, you gotta help me, she's trying to kill me!"

"Shut up! I wouldn't have to bathe you if you stopped playing in the mud like a little pig!"

Lau Shimin tilted his head, _"Well at least none of them will drown since they all know the doggie paddle," _All five dogs howled with laughter while Shouhei just chuckled

"What did he say?"

Shouhei waved him off, "It's an animal and me thing, will he be at the festival?" He asked Tsume, by the dark smile she had on her face he was sure Kiba had pain in his future."

"I'll make sure of it," Kiba gulped and turned to Shouhei with pleading eyes, the green eyed boy shrugged, "Sorry Kiba, the puppy eyes don't work on me, I practically invented them. I'm going to go check on Naruto, I'll just meet you at the festival," He gave a backwards wave behind his back, "Ja,"

"Don't leave me!" His pleas were drowned out by the bucket of water that was poured on his head.

He walked out of the Inuzuka compound ignoring the loud pleas of help coming from inside. He walked through the village seeing the many booths being complete in the setting up procedure, many people were already out since the sun was on the horizon and most of the lanterns were lit.

He enjoyed little festivals like this, it was the one time that Shinobi got to be civilians, it was also the one time no one paid attention to Naruto. Even though he was young he could still detect looks of hatred and anger pointed at the blond boy's direction. He hated it and wanted to shout at every villager who did it as they walked through the market but Naruto didn't want him to, for some reason he took it all in stride with a smile on his face.

He either didn't care or he was blocking it out, and Lau Shimin always put the latter. Though that was the extent of his teasing for even though the monkey liked to mess with him, he never took it too far.

A dark look passed over his face when he saw the rocks outside of Naruto's door, and a crack in the window. Though it passed when he unlocked the door and saw Naruto in only the top of his Yakuta but not the bottom.

"Still can't believe I allowed you to buy those underwear," Shouhei shook his head, he helped Naruto tie the sash and he finally looked presentable but a total eyesore with the completely orange attire he was wearing, "I feel a headache coming on," He groaned, Lau covered his eyes at the color so he wouldn't get dizzy

Naruto looked at him confused, "What? Orange is a great color," He smiled wide, Shouhei shook his head and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "If you're trying to be found in a dark forest." He said plainly, "Now let's go, we got to meet Sasuke and Kiba at the festival,"

Naruto crossed his arms with that pout that he did, "Why does Sasuke have to be there?" He mumbled, Naruto didn't really get along with Sasuke, though it was one sided. It had started when Sasuke had beat him in their first play fight in the academy, he used a few moves Shouhei had taught him to plant Naruto on his back.

The blond haired boy never got over it, "Because Sasuke's my friend, and just because your pride is ruined doesn't mean you can't hang out with him during the festival."

"Fine, but for the festival only,"

Shouhei waved him off and rolled his eyes, "Fine, then you can go back to your one-sided rivalry, now let's go before Anko-san takes all of the Dango." He pulled him out of the door, making sure to side step of the rocks and down the stairs.

"Where's Kiba?"

"Taking a bath with the dogs at his house,"

"At least they know the doggy paddle,"

"Lau Shimin already used it,"

"Did it kill?"

"Of course, but only the animals and I got it,"

"Hmm, sad,"

Once Shouhei entered the main area, he spotted a lot of people from his class. There was that pink haired girl Sakura who claimed to totally be in love with Sasuke like a blond haired girl Ino from the Yamanaka clan. Shino from the Aburame Clan was there as well, though he somehow was able to acquire a hooded festival robe. Shikamaru and Choji, two friends who had been inseparable since the first time Shouhei saw them, were together with their fathers.

It seemed like everyone had come out tonight, he looked around and was able to spot a couple of the Uchiha customary Yakuta and Kimono with their clan symbol on them. Luckily he had trained himself to distinguish Sasuke and Itachi from the other Uchiha, he pulled Naruto along with him, "Play nice," He warned him

He looked away with a frown, "No promises,"

"Tachi-san, Sasuke," He called, both boys turned around, Sasuke eating Onigiri at the moment, "Glad you could be away from the compound." He said, it wasn't rarely that Itachi could leave the compound, his father, Fugaku, had been imposing a lot of Clan duties on him lately and with Itachi being and ANBU captain at the moment he barely had any free time for Sasuke let alone Shouhei. He was just glad the oldest Uchiha could make it out for events like these

Itachi smiled, "It wasn't easy convincing father to let me out but someone had to chaperone Sasuke since father and mother were busy. Unfortunately we can only stay for the fireworks show then we have to return."

Shouhei would have introduced Naruto to Itachi but the boy had run off at the first smell of the Ramen booth, "You want to come with us, we're going to play some games then head to the top of Hokage mountain to get the best view of the fireworks."

"Can we go on top of Hokage mountain?" Sasuke asked

Shouhei smirked, "You can if your father is one of the faces on there," He turned to Itachi, "Are you coming Itachi?"

The oldest Uchiha shook his head, "No, I only came to drop off Sasuke with you, I'm meeting Shisui actually," And with that, Itachi departed leaving his brother with a friend and a strange kid.

Shouhei sighed, "Come on, let's go save Naruto from exhausting his frog,"

Sasuke scoffed, "Usuratonkachi,"

"_And you said it was one sided,"_

Once they saved Naruto from the mistress that was Ramen, Shouhei was getting kind of worried that maybe Tsume had actually killed Kiba. When they were walking the streets, his senses had preempted a dog pile from behind and he easily side stepped it. He crouched down in front of the boy on the ground and poked his head, "You should know better than to sneak up on me,"

"I thought I could get you this time,"

* * *

Shouhei yawned into his hand making sure not to miss a glimpse of the sky from Kiba's lap. After they had played a few games and exhausted their spending money they made their way up to Hokage mountain since it was dark enough for the fireworks to start and they would be soon. The festival had gone well enough, minimal fighting from Sasuke and Naruto, though Shouhei detected that he sort of enjoyed making Naruto want to pull his hair out in frustration.

Lau Shimin was tuckered out and was now snoozing away with Akamaru next to him and Kiba. Sasuke and Naruto sat on completely different sides of the two best friends and Shouhei had just given up on trying to make them get along. He decided his time was better spent enjoying the festival with his friends who would probably never become friends with each other.

Except Naruto and Kiba who seemed to brothers with how alike they acted, while Shouhei and Sasuke acted the same.

"How was the bath with the dogs?" Shouhei asked Kiba who dropped his head in shame

"Embarrassing as hell," Lately Kiba had started to curse minimally when he wasn't around Tsume, Shouhei had threatened to tell his mom whenever the Inuzuka upset him.

"Did you at least do the doggy paddle?"

"Used it," Both Naruto and Shouhei chimed

"So that's what the bastard monkey said," Kiba grumbled

Shouhei elbowed him in the chest making him winded, "Don't call him a bastard, it was funny,"

"My pain is funny to you?!"

Shouhei shrugged in his arms, "A little," A sound went off in the sky and all four boys turned their heads upward as the fireworks started to go off. It was absolutely amazing, there were so many colors that had filled the sky that night. Many different shapes as well, a kunai, shuriken, even the symbol for Konoha was the biggest and brightest.

"Look at that one!"

"Sugoi!"

"Pretty,"

They fired off clan symbols as well, so Kiba, Shouhei, and Sasuke had to pay some respect when their clan symbol filled the sky. It was a pretty spectacular night in Shouhei's opinion and it ended with a great show.

The final show was a huge explosion of fireworks in the sky that was able to turn night into day for a full minute before it was the end. Sasuke stood and wiped the dirt off of his black Yakuta, "Well guys, I promised to be home after the fireworks,"

"Naruto, walk Sasuke home,"

"What!? Why do I have to-,"

Shouhei gave him a glare, "Walk Sasuke home, Na-ru-to," He said slowly, said boy gulped and stood leading the way down the mountain, Kiba gulped himself having been on the receiving end of that stare many times

"That might just be more powerful than the puppy dog stare,"

"Kakashi forced me to create at least two stares, a good one and a bad one, luckily I already had the puppy dog stare created as a child." He said this with a yawn, he was getting pretty tired, and this headache he had didn't help. If felt like something was pounding inside his head and it was seriously putting a downer on his mode (A/N: Now would be a pretty good time to play the song from earlier)

"Are you tired?" He nodded, Kiba stood and crouched down in front of Shouhei with his hands behind his back, "Grab on," It wasn't the first time he had gotten a piggy back ride home and it won't be the last. He woke up Akamaru so he could cart Lau Shimin down with them, they made their way down the mountain and into the streets where the festival was starting to die down some.

"Can you stay the night?" Shouhei asked

"I can if you want me too,"

"Stay, the adults and Itachi are going to be busy tomorrow and I need someone to mess with."

"I'm glad I could be your source of entertainment,"

"Be happy, you're my number one source of entertainment," And that's when Shouhei did something surprising. He moved his head lazily around and pecked his best friend on the cheek, he made a comfortable spot on Kiba's shoulder and the Inuzuka was never more glad that Shouhei couldn't see the blush on his face.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't been writing this lately, for some reason I've just been starting at a blank writing screen wondering which story to write and to write about it

I think i'm going to be writing this story since I kind of want to get this story to the Chunin exams because i have totally different plans than the first story. Also if i messed anything with the clothes please don't blame me since i've had to rewrite this thing like three times, but yeah tell me anyways, i can guarantee that i won't get upset but i'll get over it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok so, in Tetsuo Sarutobi we would have already done his missions and training and shit but I'm actually kind of proud that we've actually hit Ninja stuff so late in the story, sorry to you guys who immediately wanted me to jump into the Ninja stuff but we've got a lot of other stuff to get out of the way.

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

'_Inner thoughts,'_

"_Lau Shimin talking to Shouhei,"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It took a while for Shouhei to notice it, but the problem started to show when Sasuke was hanging around him more and more each day. He had the nerve to ask where Itachi was but Sasuke had gotten a silent sad look on his face, "His with Shisui," And that was the same answer he had gotten whenever he asked. He knew that Shisui was Itachi's best friend, practically his only friend his age in the world, but he still had a little brother.

He decided that it was best that he talk to Itachi about it but the older teen had already beat him to it by being in Shouhei's room when he got home, he jumped a little not having expected a person in his room but the way Itachi was sitting on his bed…it was so Un Uchiha like that he knew something was wrong, "Tachi-san, wha-what are you doing here?"

Itachi shrugged, something he never thought he would see the boy do

"What's the matter?"

"Would your opinion of me change?"

Had he heard that right, "What?"

"I asked if your opinion of me would change if you heard…things about me."

Now he was really starting to get worried, it was as if Itachi wasn't his usual snide remark self, "What things are being said about you?"

"Nothing…yet, but please, answer the question."

"No," Shouhei answered truthfully with full conviction, "It doesn't matter what I hear from anyone else about you, unless I hear it from you then I don't believe it."

Itachi smirked, his eyes hidden beneath his hair, "So I can trust you not to come to conclusions on what I just did." Shouhei took seat next to him on his bed, "Itach what did you-,"

"Shisui is dead,"

Shouhei stopped in his tracks

"But allow me to tell you something I have yet to tell the Hokage or any of the village elders." He seemed to be gathering his thoughts together, Shouhei knew that whatever Itachi was about to say would be secret and he could tell no one, not even Lau Shimin who he trusted indefinitely, "I know your father must not have disclosed this to you since you would be put under heavy surveillance by ANBU, but I've already made sure no one was listening in on us." He sighed heavily seeming older than he was in that moment, "After the Kyuubi's attack on the village 9 years ago the elders of this village believed that we had some hand in it because Madara Uchiha controlled it with his Sharingan."

"The clan had started to feel…ostracized since our location in a corner of the village. Why should the most powerful clan in Konoha be located in its corner away from every other villager. The leaders, my father, didn't like how we were being treated so together they began a plan to overthrow the village and the Hokage, I didn't agree with any of it, you know how much I detest fighting, so I told the heads of the village. Shisui was ordered to watch me but he had agreed with me as well," He turned his head slightly, his eyes still covered by his hair, "Have you ever heard of something called the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Shohei shook his head

"It's a special type of Sharingan that not everyone can gain, Shisui had gained it and its special ability it granted him: Kotoamatsukami. It allowed him control his targets mind and influence their decisions to whatever he wished. He had tried to use it to change the Clan choice on this Coup but failed because Danzo-" He bit the man's name with acid poisoning his tone, "-stole his eye, he gave the other one to me so no one would fight over his eyes."

He stopped, his lips quivering in sadness, Shouhei placed a hand at his back and rubbed circles, "He allowed me to kill him and I forged a note so it looked like he truly did commit suicide. He told me everything he wanted to write in that note for he had no eyes to write it himself." His voice was steady, not quivering, Shouhei didn't like that he was holding back his emotions.

"Why did Shisui want to die?"

"Well first was because if the clan knew someone had stolen his eye that would have given them even more of a reason to attack the village. Secondly…it was because he thought that his death would force the heads to stop their plans but it backfired dramatically and only spurred them on more."

"So the Uchiha Clan is going to attack the village?" He asked, Itachi was his one of his greatest friends but he didn't know if he could keep and impending attack on his village and father a secret.

"I…don't know," He stood and walked towards the window, opening it so he could leave hastily and quietly, "Just promise me one thing," Shouhei nodded as Itachi put on foot out of the window and turned to look at him and that was when he was finally able to see Itachi's eyes.

They were drastically different from the regular Sharingan but still the same blood red.

"If your father cannot, then I want you to promise that you will keep Sasuke safe." Shouhei felt weird once he saw Itachi's eyes, it as if his own eyes were spinning around in his head and his vision was sharpening though by Itachi's reaction he remained the same.

He nodded in the euphoria that was his brain, "I promise that I will protect Sasuke," Itachi nodded, his eyes growing darker and returning to their normal hue of onyx black.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later until Itachi's worries did come to pass, word got around the village that Shisui Uchiha was indeed dead though his body was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked at Itachi since he was the main person Shisui actually hung around, Shouhei's father was becoming more preoccupied with work and would always leave an excuse but he knew, the Coup d'état was getting closer.

When Shouhei laid down to sleep that night he found, once he had drifted off, that something awoke him. A feeling that he felt deep within his head, it was if something was there that shouldn't have been there. That feeling awoke him from his sleep with a jolt, his vision was sharper than before but his eyes felt more strained.

It was just like that feeling he got a few years ago after his birthday, it felt like that dream where Lau Shimin ran away and he had to fetch him and…that was all he remembered from that dream.

He stood up in bed seeing Lau already to go, _"Shouhei, your eyes,"_ Lau shimin gasped, his face would have had a surprised expression, he jumped over to a dresser where a mirror was placed and got it before coming back to the bed and holding it up for Shouhei to see what he was talking about.

His eyes

He gasped himself at the blood red Sharingan eyes with three tomoe staring back at him in the mirror, it was when he noticed them did they disappear so he really only got to glance at them for a second.

"Let's put this off until we figure out what's going on in the village," He put on his shoes and a random shirt and pants and jetted out of the window with Lau Shimin on his head. He moved through the village across the rooftops at a swift pace heading towards Hokage tower where his father was supposed to be working late. A barrier was being put in place so he jumped through the window right before his opportunity was missed, in the office were only two occupants, his father and Itachi in his ANBU uniform.

His father looked at him with surprise, "Shouhei, how did you-?"

"What's going on?" His stopped his father mid-sentence, he turned towards Itachi who was leaning on the wall looking down at the ground, "What did you do Itachi?"

He looked up momentarily and his eyes were more gray than the black they should have been, "Hokage-sama if I may, I've already told Shouhei of the problems between the Uchiha and the leaf village."

"Then you may, Itachi-san,"

"Things…escalated, Shouhei. You father tried his best with the talks of peace but they didn't work out, Danzo came to me with threats of war and forced my hand." If there was one thing Itachi detested most of all, it was war, it was because of the lives he knew were lost during the Third Great Shinobi World War that he hated it so much.

"Itachi must leave the village now,"

"What? No!" He shouted, he knew it was impossible for Itachi to stay after this but dammit there was no way he would willingly allow the Uchiha to leave both him and Sasuke alone.

Itachi got up off of the wall and headed towards the window, "Shouhei, why don't you see me out of the village." Both boys left through the window and moved through the rooftops at a brisk pace, "Hokage-sama has promised to protect Sasuke from the council."

"I already promised I'd protect him didn't I?" Shouhei smirked sadly

Itachi chuckled, "Yes, but he needs a different kind of protection than you can give…" He trailed off knowing the question Shouhei wanted to ask, "There's no way I could do it, doing it to my parents nearly killed me and had me rethinking everything but I could never do it to Sasuke."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"After he walked in on me after I had killed mother and father he tried to leave. I chased him around the compound and made sure that he would hate and fear me before I left the village."

"Why would you ever want Sasuke to hate you?" Shouhei asked surprised, he was doing this entire thing for Sasuke so it would have been smart to clue his little brother in on this.

Itachi sighed, "I wasn't alone that night, Madara Uchiha had aided in the massacre. I had stumbled on to him a while ago and when I met him this time, in exchange for not destroying the village he helped take them out. Sasuke has to be the one to kill me, our clans name is already stained with blood, Sasuke will be the one to purify it by killing the person who massacred the best clan in Konoha."

"You want Sasuke to get the Mangekyo Sharingan just like you." It was more of a statement than a question, but when they had reached the gates and jumped over them Shouhei still didn't understand why Itachi had to be the one in the center of all this, "Why you Itachi?"

And that was when the older male gave him a heart wrenching smile, "_Self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow. _That is the true mark of a Shinobi."

That was something Shisui had taught him and instilled into him

"Where will you go now, Tachi-san?"

Itachi looked towards the forest with a wistful look, "There is an organization out there that the Hokage wants me to keep a watch on, it's called Akatsuki and they've stolen a tailed beast from another shinobi village." He then turned back to Shouhei and the smaller boy saw the scratched forehead protector, "I'll spy on them, make sure to tell someone when they head here."

"Ok, just make sure to write when you can Tachi-san," Shouhei closed his eyes and opened them again feeling the shift and visibly seeing the widening of Itachi's eyes, "You're going to need to tell me about these."

The village alarm sounded and they knew they didn't have much time, Itachi leaned down and flicked Shouhei in the forehead, "Remember, do not tell Sasuke about this, he has to keep his drive to kill me. But always make sure that you're there for him,"

"I'm not the only one, he's got Naruto of course," Itachi smiled before standing up straight and disappearing with the leaves falling around him. Shouhei was skillfully able to dodge any ANBU that might have questioned him why he was out of bed so late into the night. He made his way back home noticing Lau had fallen asleep throughout everything so he set the little monkey back on the bed to take some rest.

He got into bed as well and stared down at the mirror at his Sharingan eyes, "Am I an Uchiha?"

* * *

Shouhei woke with a start hearing a roaring sound coming from inside the kitchen. He nearly kicked his friend off of the bed trying to see what was happening, he ran through the halls nearly slipping on the hard wood floor until he finally made it to kitchen. He stopped in the door way panting, he looked up and couldn't help but gasp at the person sitting across from his father.

"Oi, Gaki, it's good to see you again, gosh you've grown!"

He couldn't help but get a little teary eyed at seeing his big brother again, "Baka-nii!" He jumped into his brother's lap. He was immensely happy that Asuma was home again but deep inside he felt that it was a little unfair for him to be.

Shouhei had got his brother back again while Sasuke had lost his


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok so Asuma is back now I think this would be a great time to enter all the Shinobi stuff. I think we got everything out of the way in the order it happened in Shouhei's life so we might as well get started.

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

'_Inner thoughts,'_

"_Lau Shimin talking to Shouhei,"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Naruto was running, he saw the alleyway where he was supposed to meet for their plan and ran into before anyone could even see or notice him, an 10 year old Shouhei leaned against the wall while a 11 year old Naruto panted doubled over, "Did you do it?"

Naruto nodded

"Did you place at the correct coordinates?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in his usual Naruto way of saying he didn't understand, "Well I didn't understand the numbers you gave me so I just walked a few miles back from the wire."

Shouhei face palmed, "Ugh Naruto, now this might not even work,"

"No it will, watch," They looked around the corner out of the alley way and saw a man walking through the shopping district. When he hit a certain point he tripped on something he couldn't see and almost dropped his bags. They jumped to the roof to watch their plan in action, four mini catapults were set up to fire water ballons full of paint at Hokage mountain.

Naruto had come to Shouhei saying that he wanted to paint Hokage mountain and paint his face up there, Shouhei had diverged him saying that he would probably get in trouble and have to clean it up. He decided it was best if they just launched a few paint ballons as a small prank so no one would know they were the culprits.

Don't get Shouhei wrong, with Naruto's ideas and his analytical skills the two were a forced to be messed with. Someone had once gone too far with messing with Naruto so Shouhei had rigged the sewage system to make his toilet overflow, that man will never be the same again.

"Now we won't have to clean it up because no one saw us,"

"I did," Both boys jumped back at Iruka-sensei who was looking down at them in anger, Shouhei could not be dropped on, hell he was able to detect Kakashi's presence more often than not but Iruka…that man had some serious sneaky skills, "What do you both think you're doing skipping class!" He pulled them by the ear while still chewing them out for missing probably the biggest and most important day of their lives.

It was graduation day at the Academy

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, please come to the classroom next door to be evaluated. The subject will be bunshin no jutsu." Once Iruka had said that Shouhei had to sigh, he wasn't a master at replication but he could perform it to a passing degree. By the way Naruto slammed his head down on his desk though he already knew that Naruto practically sucked at it.

"Think he's going to fail?" Kiba asked lazily

Shouhei leaned on his fist as Iruka and Mizuki went down the list of names, "I wouldn't count on it, he's done the impossible before so maybe he can do it again now."

"_Come on, don't tell that lie you and I both know he's going to fail," _Lau hit the side of his head as if trying to beat the outcome into his brain, _"It's best not to get your hopes up for that one."_

"You always doubt Naruto, Lau, you might just be surprised one day when he proves you wrong." But after Shouhei had passed his test it was Naruto's turn. When the boy had come out of the exam room angry and without a forehead protector Shouhei knew that today might not be that day.

School was let out after that, the ones who graduated would only have to go back tomorrow to get their teams after that they would never have to return back to the Academy again.

Shouhei saw Naruto sitting by himself at the single swingset while the other children were talking to each other about graduating from the Academy. Shouhei decided that he should at least try something to cheer up the blond.

Naruto looked up from the ground when he felt something on his head. He touched the metal forehead protector that was wrapped around his crown and "growled; he roughly pulled it off and threw it to the ground, "If it's not mine then I don't want it!"

Shouhei picked up his forehead protector with a sigh then looked back at the empty swing set.

"_Let's go Shouhei, you've got other stuff to do today."_

The green eye boy made a stop to the market on his way to the Uchiha compound, after the massacre Sasuke had gotten really reclusive. At first Sasuke started to force him away but Shouhei wasn't having any of it, they both knew and had respected Itachi but only one still did. Shouhei had walked in on the boy crying one day and had just held him in his arms not saying a word.

Shouhei was the only one he would let in now.

So the 10 year old boy took it upon himself to cook for Sasuke so the raven didn't eat tomato sandwiches all the time. The compound was quieter since its only being Sasuke, it was easy to find the main house and he didn't even need to knock, "Oi Sasuke, I'm here with food." Too late, he saw the older boy already in the kitchen with tomato sandwich in hand, "If you can buy all these tomato's then why don't you buy yourself some proper food?"

"Because I know that you'll just buy them for me If don't," Sasuke joked, he won't do that with anyone else

Shuhei scoffed, "Smart manipulation," He had gotten started on dinner and more often than not he would be staying the night. If hadn't planned on staying the night at Kiba's then he would usually be at Sasuke's. Together they had locked the door to the Uchiha's parents and brothers rooms, maybe one day they would open them once more. Shouhei had just gotten the water steaming before starting to cut the vegetables

"So…uh, I heard Naruto didn't pass his exam," Shouhei gave him a side glance before turning back to his cooking, "Yeah he did, he's pretty upset about it, I'm pretty sure if it was anything other than clones that he would have passed."

"Hn," More often than not, conversations about school would tend to lean towards Naruto. Shouhei had once gotten the idea that Sasuke actually wanted to be friends with him but they were complete opposites ever since that festival all those years ago, he abandoned that thought though, people like Naruto or Kiba annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

"Hhmm, I wonder how you would feel if he was placed on your team." He asked just for the sake of amusment

Sasuke scoffed, "That Dobe, placed on my team, I'd probably be murdered on the first mission we got. I'd rather have you placed on my team anyway," Well he was hoping for it at least

"Well we need a third…" Shouhei thought about the worst possible candidate for their third, "What if we got Sakura?" Sasuke shrugged in his chair at the unholiness of the thought, the leader of his fan club being placed on his team was a reoccurring nightmare he had.

"Sasuke?" Said boy looked up from the table, "What if I'm not on your team?" He looked down at the table again, he hadn't really thought about that possibility because he didn't want it to happen, "I want you to at least try to make friends with your other teammates, okay?"

"I won't make any promises,"

Shouhei had felt a fluctuation in his father's chakra, he was also able to detect multiple friendly chakras around him as well. He got out of bed and made sure Sasuke was still asleep in his room before leaving the compound. He made it to the gathered Shinobi and Hokage right in time, he decided, in order to not be sent away, he took perch on a nearby rooftop and so he was able to hear.

"Hokage-sama, we can't just let this slide by as a mere prank!"

"The Scroll of Sealing is something dangerous that the first Hokage sealed!

"If he carries it outside of the village, it will become a major problem!"

"Bring Naruto here," His father then sent the shinobi away to search for Naruto. Shouhei cursed silently, he had to find Naruto before the other shinobi did. He moved away to another rooftop and bit his thumb drawing a little bit of blood, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He slammed his hand on the ground and there was a small explosion, Lau Shimin lay on the ground as the smoke cleared.

"_What do you want I was sleeping," _The monkey rubbed lazily at his eyes

"I need you to help me find Naruto ,"

"_Why would I want to find him?"_

"He's in trouble, okay? And we have to find him before anyone else does." The monkey sighed before standing, "Check the forests and the training grounds, I'll check throughout the city, even Ichiraku's if I have to."

Both boy and monkey vanished to their designated search areas.

It was hours until Shouhei had heard anything from Lau Shimin, well into the morning at least until he was back summoned by his partner. They were in a forest, the sun barely shining through the trees, Naruto and Iruka were lying next to a tree, Naruto wearing a forehead protector for some reason.

"What happened?" Shouhei asked the monkey

"_Well Iruka found him first then Mizuki found them and attacked Iruka, that's him lying over there on the ground…" Lau looked at Shouhei before looking back at the two hugging, "Did you know that Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him?"_

Shouhei gasped

"_Yep he does, at least according to Mizuki. Every adult in the village knows but they weren't allowed to let the children of the village know."_ Well now all the treatment Naruto had received over the years made sense, it wasn't right but it made sense, a lot of families had been torn apart by the Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago so maybe they felt that hurting Naruto was like hurting the Kyuubi.

"_After that Naruto ran, Iruka and Mizuki sort of battled it out but Iruka was losing. That's when Naruto used the Kage bunshin no jutsu, that's where there are real clones not fakes, he used dozens of them."_

"Dozens?" He had seen his father use that Jutsu once but he had only been able to make four at the very least, each clone took a part of your chakra and they would use it if they use Jutsu as well so it was an easy way to deplete chakra.

"_Then Naruto won the fight, and Iruka allowed him to graduate since he did technically do a replication."_

Shouhei looked at the two with a smirk, "Told you he'd surprise you," He jumped down off of the tree and ran down to meet them, "Oi Naruto!" Said boy turned around with a huge smile and showed off his forehead protector, Shouhei smiled back before punching the boy in the face, "That's for stealing," He punched him again, "That's for worrying Ji-chan,"

"No, Shouhei, wait, stop!"

"That's for waking me up in the middle of the night!"

Iruka only looked at the two new genin with a gentle smile, he could already see them growing up and becoming great shinobi one day, creating a great impact on the Shinobi world.

* * *

Well today was the day that a lot of the newly made ninja were looking forward too

Explanatory day

This is the day they would get their team assignments so basically it was the second most important day of their entire lives. Shouhei walked back to the Academy at a slow but steady pace, Lau shimin atop his head as he whistled a tune on the way there. He almost got ran over by a pink and blonde blur but he left that wreck unscathed. He made it to the Academy and took a seat next to Sasuke who was the first one there.

"Today's the day, eh Sasuke-kun," He teased

"Don't you start calling me that, it'll make my nightmares even worse." He said lowly, now a days he didn't like showing his emotions or his smile in public, that was only for the comfort of his own home.

Everyone else started to file into the room, Naruto being the last one and his presence questioned since everyone knew he didn't graduate.

"Do you not see this forehead protector?" was his reply

"No fair, I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Shouhei enjoyed Sasuke's shudder with a passion, Sakura and Ino were sort of leading the debate on who would sit next to Sasuke in the third chair but that chair was stupidly taken by Naruto.

"Move Naruto!" Sakura and Ino grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the chair so they could continue to debate about who should sit there. Naruto gave Sasuke an indigent stare before jumping on the table right in front of him.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Shouhei asked with a sigh

Naruto didn't answer but instead continued to stare at Sasuke, a boy on a row below them moved his elbow a little and it pushed Naruto forward some.

What happened next…well it had Shouhei laughing so loud that Kuromaru could hear it all the way from the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto was kissing Sasuke

Kiba and Lau joined in the laughter as the boys dry heaved in an attempt to get the taste of each other's tongue out of their mouths. All of the fan girls were now beating up on Naruto and Shouhei continued to laugh as he comforted his raven haired friend.

"How was your first kiss, Sasuke?"

"Shut up," He ground out, he moved his tongue around to erase any traces of what just happened, _'He tasted like ramen and spoiled milk!'_

Iruka entered the room finding a beaten up Naruto to not be so unusual, "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here so you will all be in a group of three, you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher. We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent so I will now announce them.

He went through a lot of people in class before Iruka got to someone that Shouhei knew

"Seventh group, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," There was a mixture of reactions from that group, Sasuke was the only who had two negative reactions though. Shouhei clapped him on the back before getting up and moving, he also clapped Naruto on the back since the boy was sulking from being on the same team as the person who stole his first kiss.

"Eighth group, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Auburame Shino," So Shouhei didn't get to be in a group with any of his friends, that's a total downer. He wondered who he'd be group with. Kiba tossled his hair on his way to the table with his teammates

"Ninth group, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji."

"And that is it for three person groups," Shouhei had a questionable look on his face until Iruka called him out, "Sarutobi Shouhei, please step outside for a moment I have to discuss something with you." Shouhei stood from his seat and saw the look his three friends casted him when he opened the door and left the classroom. Iruka came out a moment later and smiled at him, "Don't think this is anything bad, you've actually surprised your father with your scores. You have the highest scores since Uchiha Itachi, we had some difficulty placing you in a team since you would be perfect anywhere but there were an odd number of students this year."

Wow he actually matched Itachi in rank at this school, maybe this wouldn't be something to tell Sasuke about, "So where are you placing me?"

"Well it was the Hokage who decided to give you your own position. It's sort of like you'll be your own team but you'll be able to join up with other teams when they go on missions, you're actually fully qualified to go on missions solo as well."

"I won't have a Jonin instructor?"

Iruka shook his head, "You can actually train with any of the instructors if you so wish, but as I said for now you'll basically be a tag along but you'll still get paid of course."

"_Yay I won't have to deal with idiot teammates more than once," _Lau chittered happily on his head

He walked back inside the classroom with Iruka tailing behind him, he took a seat at his seat with a happy look on his face.

"I will be announcing Jonin instructors in the afternoon, until then the meeting is adjourned." The green eyed boy leaned back in his seat as two of his loudest friends hit him with numerous questions but the main one was

"Who's team are you on?!" They said at the same time, with the way Sasuke sat down next to him but didn't look at him, he wanted to know too. Shouhei thought it best that he answer them.

"I'm on Shikamaru's team," Said boy looked back at him with a surprised look, "Yeah I'm with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji,"

"Really, awesome!" Choji said with a mouth full of chips

He saw the looks on his three best friends faces and smiled, "Don't be sad Kiba, I'm on your team too, you and Hinata and Shino." All three teams gave him confused looks as he rocked back and forth, "I'm on Sasuke's team too, with Naruto and Sakura."

"You're on all our teams?"

"Yep!"

* * *

I know that its drastically different from the last story where he was on Kakashi's team but that just means more missions and Character development for you guys. Oh i'm just going to love writing this story

And i'll figure something out for the Chunin exams trust me i've been planning ahead for days

I also saw that the alerts moved up alot and when I saw that I was close to a 100 alerts I was like 'Why do I care about reviews again?' But yeah maybe just knowing that nearly a hundred people are reading this in the time that it was written is enough for me. I also saw that Tetsuo Sarutobi was close to a 300 alerts and it almost made me want to update it but I can't because I got this going on. If you have a friend who read that but not reading this give them a shout to try this out because if they're waiting for that story to be updated they're going to be waiting for awhile


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We're finally here guys, so glad we haven't the Chunin exams yet that means that this story will be longer than the other. Without futher delay let's get this started

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Warnings: I'm midway through writing it and I believe that this chapter might just take a dark turn, so be cautious because I have no idea where my mind is heading with this idea. Ok at the serious part yeah there might be a rape going on so I'll just say if you don't like that then skip this chapter.

'_Inner thoughts,'_

"_Lau Shimin talking to Shouhei,"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It had been about two days after the Jonin instructors had been announced; ironically Sasuke and Naruto had ended up with Kakashi as their instructor so that gave Shouhei a good laugh. If anything they would probably have to take the bell test which is a test Kakashi loved to do on his students, he wondered if they had what it took to pass. He wondered because apart from him, no one had ever passed that test, it took some team work which he was able to get from Lau.

All in all he had to wish Kakashi good luck because he was going to need it.

Kiba had gotten Kurenai sensei, someone he read to be seriously amazing at Genjutsu. Hinata was a mystery to him though, he noticed that she would blush whenever Naruto was around. Shino was a mystery as well, he wasn't sure anyone knew anything about that boy, the Aburame were always the most silent clan of the village even the Uchiha came second to them.

His brother, Asume who had become an instructor as well, was placed with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. It was tradition that in order to keep the peace between Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans that one member of the Sarutobi clan give the Ino-Shika-Cho trio special earrings when they swear their oaths.

If he was to ever become a Jonin instructor that would his job as well

He didn't know what to think about this team though, Ino was too much of a fan girl, Shikamaru was way too lazy, and Choji…well he'd rather not say.

He was so eager to go on his first mission that he chose the very first one up on the board, he would have to clear it with his father though since that was the condition of this new solo team thing. It was a mission to deliver a package to the Kazekage in Sunagakure, nothing important since it was a small C-rank mission and the trip to Suna only took a few days, it would be fun since he's never actually met the Kazekage before.

Lau really didn't like heat so he'd have to buy a few baby clothes for Lau to wear.

"Ready to go to Sunagakure, Lau?"

"_Ugh I hate sand, you know this. Why couldn't you take a job Iwa?"_

Shouhei grimaced, "The Tsuchikage annoys me somewhat, just because he's old he's all knowing and wise apparently more wise than Ji-chan." He remembered his one encounter with the Tsuchikage, it wasn't regrettable because the man was seriously powerful but he always talked about how younger his father was compared to him.

His daughter was a nutter as well

He cleared the request with his father before heading home to pack some things for the three day trip. Once he was all packed, because he was going to leave now to make time faster, he decided to head around the training grounds to his respective friends and family.

He couldn't really say much since everyone was doing their respective starting training (Never got to say anything to Sasuke or Naruto since they were in the middle of the bell test). He sang himself a tune as he cleared up with Izumo and Kotetsu before walking out of the village gate. This wasn't the first time he had left the village (Being son of the Hokage, you had to travel all over the elemental nations) but it was the first time that he stepped out of the village as a shinobi of Konoha.

"This is the start of something huge Lau Shimin,"

"_Yeah, a headache,"_

Maybe it would have been a nice to have a team of his own because the only company he actually got for the good part of the day was Lau and Peddlers looked at him crazy since he was talking to a monkey. When it was time for night, they had to take shifts so they weren't mugged by passing bandits or attacked by wild animals. Shouhei took first shift and Lau Shimin took second, they were up in a tree since they wouldn't need a fire to stay warm.

The second day was pretty much the same routine though; they even got to see a deer give birth. Lau thought it was kind of disgusting; Shouhei was used to it being around dogs for the good part of his life.

Third day they had finally reached the desert part so Shouhei changed his ninja clothes for more summer clothing, he gave a little rag to his partner to tie around his head to block the sun. He still didn't understand how a village could thrive in the desert but Kumogakure thrive in the clouds so he guessed they somehow made it work.

He had to be cleared for a lot of passes when he made it Sunagakure though; this village had tight security more tight than Konoha's at least. He told them numerous times that he was just here to deliver a package to the Kazekage, nothing special. They allowed him clearance but he could feel them following him through the village.

He was allowed entrance into the tower and into the office but the Kazekage was hidden behind some screen door, "Package for the Kazekage from the Hokage." Shouhei placed the package in front of the screen door.

"Who are you?"

"Sarutobi Shouhei, son of the current Hokage."

"I had heard of the Hokage adopting a child, I never thought that I would meet him for myself." The Kazekage pulled the screen door back so Shouhei could get a good look at him. The Kazekage had auburn hair, dark eyes and a very stern look on his face. He wore the standard attire of the Kazekage which consisted of a loose fitting blue kimono with a white jacket and the signature hat with the kanji for wind on it.

The Kazekage opened the package and found a letter inside; he read it before looking back up at Shouhei. He wrote his own replay letter and gave it to him, "When you return to Konoha deliver that to your Hokage, but I must insist you stay the night and head out tomorrow because a sandstorm is coming. We will provide you with comfortable accommodations and pay for your meals as well,"

Shouhei bowed deeply before being escorted out of the room

"Watch him closely,"

"Hai,"

* * *

He decided to go out and explore the village a little bit, this village had some really amazing weapons, some he had never seen in his village. He remembered hearing that Suna was renowned for its puppet mastery Jutsu, it looked fun to learn. He bought a few extra weapons and couldn't wait to show the guys back home.

He had decided to stop by one of the local restaurants to get them both some food before he had to head back to the inn so they wouldn't get caught up in a sandstorm. This was a soup restaurant they went to and it even sold ramen though probably nothing like Ichiraku's famous ramen. There was a bar so he decided to sit there instead of a booth, the owner was young probably in his early thirties, he smiled at him once he came inside the restaurant.

"Why hey there little man, what brings you to Suna?" He asked noticing Shouhei's leaf headband

Shouhei climbed on a bar stool and Lau took a spot on the bar right next to him, "I'm not little, just short for my age," He argued, he always hated it when people commented on his height, he just hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

"Well you look pretty little to me, how old are you, 4?"

Shouhei slammed his hand down on the table, "I'm ten you asshole, fully recognized Genin the leaf village, I'll kick your ass if you say anything else." The man was obviously joking but his height was something he took serious

The man nodded before bringing out to bowls of Miso soup, "I see, on the house." Shouhei didn't have to worry about paying since the Kazekage would be paying for him but it was nice to know that people were still kind like this. The soup was absolutely delicious it compared to even Ichiraku's ramen.

He didn't even realize how hungry he was because he got three more bowls for the both of them.

"This soup is amazing!"

"_I'd have to agree with you on that." _

When he was finished he kindly thanked the man despite him acting like an ass earlier before telling him the bill was on the Kazekage. The man waved to him before the lights in the shop went off and closed up. Most of the shops in the town were closing up and the lights were turning off, as Shouhei walked through the streets, which were thinning, he felt himself grow tired a little.

Lau Shimin was already asleep on his shoulder so just in case the monkey fell off he placed him in his personal summon scroll.

He yawned as his steps became groggy and his vision started to swim as if he was swaying. He was since he felt like he could pass out in the middle of the street.

'_Mabye a short nap would be okay,'_ His rational mind knew that it wasn't, it was never okay to take naps in unfamiliar territory but the other part of his head was screaming for him to lay his head down for even just a second. He moved towards a secluded part and sat down, lying his head back against the wall and staring up at the moon. He closed his eyes just as he felt a prick at the back of his neck and a feeling of extreme heat take him over.

* * *

Kami, this heat was unbearable it was as if his body was being burned inside out. He could feel the heat move through his body when he tried to find a cool spot on whatever he was laying on which only intensified the feeling. He let out a moan of pain as he thrashed on the mat he could detect he was underneath.

There was also a heating feeling in lower regions, someplace he had never even thought twice about. It was uncomfortable underneath his shorts and he felt like taking them off but he fought that urge just like he fought the urge to take off his shirt.

He couldn't even detect the cool air touching his stomach suggesting that his shirt had already been taken off because he was so burning hot.

A hand passed over a pert nipple and he let out a groan, whatever was causing this heating pain was also causing him to be really sensitive, "Hey, you awake?"

Shouhei's eyes snapped open, he was in a dark room with minimal lighting and the man standing over him was the same man from the restaurant he had just eaten in.

The man gave him a smile, "Perfect, I need you to see something," The man picked his head up since Shouhei could move no part of his body. Lying on another mat on the other side of the room was a boy his age blue hair and sharp blue eyes. What the boy was doing had Shouhei deathly afraid and surprised.

There were numerous men around him and they were doing…things to him. Things he had only heard whispers about from other adults but he knew fully of.

He was being violated

The man leaned down towards him, "You see him, yeah he was my star kid for about three months. He was the best fighter in here, always rejecting and biting, had to receive numerous injections to keep him calm. But about a month ago he had given up and accepted his fate; it's too bad the customers love it when the kids fight back. I thought my business was about to go back to normal until I saw you, how you fought and threatened me. Then I thought 'I found a new star,' oh yeah you'll be making me a lot of money."

Shouhei wished he had control of his limbs so he could beat this man and save these kids. None of them deserved this kind of treatment, by what he said the blue haired kid had lost hope and succumb to the abuse treatment. His ribs were almost sunken and he had symptoms of fatigue as well. No one had come to save him

The man flipped him over and that's when Shouhei got worried, "W-what are you doing?"

"Boss gets to taste first while you're still pure." He could hear robes moving around and fought desperately for his limbs

"N-no you can't, I won't let you." '_Move dammit!' _He didn't feel any response coming from his appendages, '_Move!'_

"That's what I love about your kind, always so quick to fight but so slow to give up. That's what makes it fun," He could feel the heat growing stronger inside of him and his anger rising. His teeth grew longer as he panted and each and every nail on his hands and feet, he could feel them sharpen to slashing standards.

"I said no!" It came out as a growl but Shouhei didn't register much as he blacked out again but this time not from the poison.

* * *

He woke up in a field full of Pampas grass, it extended as far as the eye could see and into the horizon. It was night time in the field, the stars and the moon (Which seemed closer than normal) was the only thing illuminating his walk. He walked and walked and walked for what felt like hours until he came upon his first creature. It was a small glowing white wolf and the only strange thing was

It was floating in midair

"Hey what are you doing here little guy?"

"I'm not a guy," The wolf talked in a feminine voice, he didn't know why but he wasn't surprised that the wolf could talk at all or that it was glowing. He wasn't even worried about where he was despite what had happened just moments ago, he could fully remember up until him seeing the blue haired boy, after that it went blanked.

"So you're a girl?"

It floated in a circle before laughing, "I'm not a girl either," It said, its voice deeper now more of a man's, "I'm a demon so we're basically genderless but I like to take on the form of a boy more often than not."

"So I can call you a 'He?'"

"My name is Rin, or at least that's the name I chose for myself. I actually don't know what my true name could have been." It said in thought, he didn't know wolves could think or make thinking faces.

"Well who could name you?"

It floated around in its little space doing black flips here or there, "I…don't know, just like you are an orphan and therefore have no idea where you came from so am I. The only thing I really know about myself is that I have a twin somewhere."

Shouhei took a seat guessing this would be a long conversation, "You don't know where he is?" He asked

The wolf, Rin, shook 'his' head, "No, I wonder sometimes if he could tell me where we came from, it's too bad I've never met him." Shouhei felt bad for Rin, he didn't know if he had any siblings so he was blissfully ignorant but Rin knew it had a sibling somewhere but no idea where.

"Why don't you go and look for him then?" He asked, he knew this pampas grass couldn't extend for very long, maybe a few miles or too. Since Rin could float he could also cut the time in half.

The wolf wasn't talking to him through his mouth because it never moved as he talked, it was like whatever he was saying was being said in the open air, "Because I'm stuck inside your head."

"This is the place we are in?"

Rin gave a silent nod

"I'm sorry," Again not questioning anything, he only felt bad for the wolf not wondering why there is a white glowing wolf inside of his head, "Can I let you out?"

Rin shook its head, "No you can't, bad thing would happen if you did. Besides I like being in your head, it's fun seeing the world as you do through your eyes."

He was silent for a moment before he piped up, "Am I a Jinchūriki like Naruto?" Rin nodded its head slowly. Shouhei had wondered that a while back. It was during a sleepover that he had once seen a seal on Naruto's stomach flare up, he then looked back to a year ago when he noticed a seal on his stomach flare up. He hadn't gone to his father about it merely because it could be something his parents might have placed on him and could be nothing but he was too unsure if he wanted to find out.

"You're actually greater than Naruto but let's leave that story for another time, no?" Rin asked rhetorically, "Right now you need to wake up," Harry was pulled out of his own mind and into the sterile smelling room of the Suna hospital.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head," The nurse looked him over, he could feel his body again, the effects of the poison have probably worn off last night.

"What happened?" He asked groggily

"ANBU brought you here last night knocked out, you've been asleep for the past two days." He could believe it, time passed by faster in your head than in the real world, "All you need is a good meal and you'll be set to head back home."

The Kazekage entered his room and the nurse didn't even need a cue to step out of the room, "How are you feeling, Sarutobi-san?"

"Good enough to walk, Kazekage-sama," He showed this by taking a step out of bed on shaky legs, "Do you mind telling me all that happened last night?" He asked politely, the Kazekage seemed surprised before he regained his composure

"You were drugged and taken to a child brothel we had no intelligence of. ANBU went looking for you and found the restaurant where you ate, followed you trail to the brothel, arrested all of the customers and saved the children. Each child is now in the children's ward of the hospital getting any medical treatment they require."

Shouhei smiled knowing that something good had come out of this, "That's great, and what about the man who owned the brothel?"

"Dead, we singled him out and made sure he'd never do this again." He dipped his head a little, "If you wish I could have escorts help you on your trip back to Konoha."

Shouhei nodded, "Yes, thank you," After the Kazekage left and he got a little bit more rest, Shouhei decided to leave his room. As soon as he left he came face to face with the blue haired boy from last night. The images of what was being done to him were still imprinted in his mind but he ignored for the bright smile the boy gave him.

He walked over to him and held out his hand, the funny thing was that they were the same height, "My name's Onigumo Arashi and I want to give you thanks from me and the other kids for saving us." Shouhei shook his hand but was slightly confused

"Sarutobi Shouhei, What do you mean I didn't save us, it was the ANBU that saved us?" At least that's what the Kazekage said but the boy looked confused before getting a look of understanding.

"Ok, well again thanks, Shouhei-kun," The boy limped away giving him a last sympathetic look on his face before going back to the children's ward in the hospital.

* * *

His father looked at him as if he had been dead for five years before rising from the grave fully healthy. He didn't hug him until everyone else was out of the room though, "I am amazingly sorry you had to experience that, I should have never let you go on the job alone no matter if it was just a delivery." He was angry, he wanted to kill this man himself for even touching his child in that way but unfortunately he was already dead.

"But Ji-chan if you hadn't those kids wouldn't have been saved, they'd still be there. Nothing bad even happened to me, I'm just mad that I was useless in that situation."

"You are not useless Shouhei; you were caught off guard is all. In this time of peace we sometimes forget that there are those out there will try and hurt us with a smile on their faces." He cradled the boy in his lap, something he hadn't done since he was five and gotten nightmares, and kissed his forehead, "No more going on missions alone, I don't even care if they're D-rank I want you with someone."

"Understandable." Shouhei nodded, he yawned, he guess he was still pretty tired even after the trip back home. Hell, he was at least glad to be home. He found his eyes dripping closed to the slow heartbeat of his dad.

Sarutobi went through his sons pack, pulling out two letters, both from the Kazekage. One was a reply on his peace gift from Konoha to Suna, another was detailing the events of what happened that night.

He read the second one first disregarding the first.

_Hokage-sama_

_I deeply apologize for allowing this to happen to your child under my watch. You must be distraught for I would be as well if it were Gaara. We had our ANBU following him through the village in case he caused any trouble. When he was taken the useless fools came to me to ask what we should do. I sent them after your son immediately, from what they tell the underground building was a horror story, there were numerous rooms but only kids were inside._

_Each and every adult in that building was either dead or cowering in a corner of fear; they still refuse to speak on what happened despite our best efforts from out Torture and interrogation squad. I can only imagine the horror they must have face but believe that they deserved it, we found Shouhei in the last room, the biggest and most spacious._

_There was blood everywhere and your son was caked in it_

_We can only assume that Shouhei had caused this, killed every adult there and saved the children but there was not a scratch on him. You have a fierce Shinobi at your hands Sarutobi to have done something like this alone; I can only wait for this year's Chunin exams._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazekage_

Sarutobi looked down at his child before carefully lifting his shirt not to wake him and there it was in bold black

The seal he had only seen when he first adopted Shouhei

"You're awake aren't you?"

One red slitted eye opened and looked up at him with a smirk before closing and allowing the body to sleep.

* * *

Wow, all I can say is wow. I knew I needed something dark to happen to awaken Shouhei's demon but wow child rape…thanks mind. The reason Lau didn't help was because he was under a different type of poison. Rin erased some of Shouhei's memory because he would probably hate himself for killing all those men even though they deserved it.

It wasn't Rin who erased his memory that one time it was you know who

I don't think I've missed anything but if I have just tell me in a review and I'll fix it until then I have to go think for a while, I thought doing something like this made the story serious but now I'm not sure what this is turning into

Sorry if you guys were effected by that just know that something like that is hopefully not going to happen again


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ok so I finally came out of my thought stage and decided to update this story before anything else. I honestly can't believe that I wrote suggested child rape but I guess I did. Well it's time for the next chapter everyone can't wait to see what this one holds, sorry I took so long updating any story really I've been writing some original fiction and it's been to fun to work on that

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Warnings: I'm midway through writing it and I believe that this chapter might just take a dark turn, so be cautious because I have no idea where my mind is heading with this idea. Ok at the serious part yeah there might be a rape going on so I'll just say if you don't like that then skip this chapter.

'_Inner thoughts,'_

"_Lau Shimin talking to Shouhei,"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Something had occurred on that job, Shouhei was becoming more despondent to everyone. After he had come home from his strangely long job Kiba had wanted to ask him about it but the Hokage's housekeeper told all his friends that he wasn't seeing anyone right now. Then they had tried to go in through his window but it was locked and it was unpickable.

Sasuke had put his all into trying to talk to him but he seemed to be really down. Now he had no one to hang around with, Kiba was a no since that was Shouhei's friend not is, Naruto was definitely out, Sakura…just no. So he had to resolve this, reasonably before his team has to go on a mission.

Shouhei couldn't stay in his room forever to Sasuke would catch him off guard, he decided, since no one was waiting for him at home, he'd scout Shouhei's house. The boy rarely ever went through a door so he choose a nearby rooftop and scouted a window. It took a while, by a while he meant five hours, before Shouhei finally came out of the house. He wouldn't normally be surprised that Shouhei's first destination was the training grounds but after being MIA he would've thought maybe Kiba's house or something.

He still followed younger boy at a safe distance, a distance where he could still spot him but wouldn't be detected himself. He also made sure to stop following at times so he wouldn't feel that someone is following him. Shouhei was always a hard person to sneak up upon; he just hoped it would be easier this time.

Lau wasn't around which was odd because he never went anywhere without him, now he was punching a one of the tree logs. He decided that it was time that whatever was bothering him needed to be resolved, "Hey," He didn't even turn around but he did stop punching the tree

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself,"

"You knew I was following you?"

"Of course I knew you were following me, Kakashi is my master after all." He kicked the tree with enough force that it lost a lot of his leaves, "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets with a sigh, "Well you know me, I'm not one for caring about other people's problems but seeing you like this is becoming a problem…my problem." It was becoming such a problem that Naruto was actually coming to him to see if he knew what the matter was; he thought it best he'd attempt to fix this before the Inuzuka stepped onto his property, "Did it have anything to do with that mission you went on,"

"Yes,"

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because the events of that mission will stay between only 3 people including myself." He stood still for a moment, his arms being fisted at his sides as he remember the exact details of that mission, he wasn't avoiding people because of what almost happened to him, Rin had helped him cope with that long ago, it was the fact that he felt ashamed. He was granted his right to be on his own team not because they didn't want a group of 4 but because his father felt his skills were above that of the others. He managed to botch himself up and was almost violated because of it, he felt weak and helpless and would go train every day, his knuckles feeling bloody and useless, until that feeling left him.

Sasuke's eyebrow's rose a little, "How can I get you out of this funk then if I don't know what happened?"

Shouhei turned his head to the side so he could look back at Sasuke, "Fight me,"

"Excuse me,"

Shouhei turned around all the way, folding his arms and giving Sasuke a level stare. Second to himself back at the Academy was Sasuke and the difference between their powers was that big since both had been trained by Itachi, Shouhei though being trained by Kakashi as well.

"You want to fight?" Sasuke echoed as if trying to understand what the sentence meant, when Shouhei gave him a nod he shrugged, "Alright fine," neither boy had brought any Kunai with them so it would just be a fight of skill and Jutsu they shouldn't know.

The night air was calm with the only sounds being the ones that came straight from nature. The boys stood a yard from each other, this would be their first fight for they had never trained together but it was something Shouhei needed so Sasuke would give it. Sasuke had wanted to fight with him, hoping they would be on the same team together with some bearable female (Like Tenten).

But now

As the gentle breeze past they ran at each other, the grass crunching beneath their sandals at the hard steps they took. Sasuke was the first one to attach with a kick upwards, Shouhei ducked before swiping the Uchiha's other foot from under him knocking him off balance, Sasuke recovered by planting his hands on the ground and flipping backwards. The younger continued his assault, Sasuke blocked his punch and swing but not his shot to the stomach which left the older winded enough for Shouhei to land a hard kick to his chest.

"Fight better," Shouhei held out his hand making a gesture to edge him forward. Sasuke crouched with one hand planted on the ground before shooting forward, each attack he gave was blocked and he tried his best to block Shouhei's. This was the only child in the village who could challenge him best; if he was going to ever be able to defeat Itachi he somehow knew that he would have to surpass Shouhei first.

He jumped high in the air, Chakra burning his legs, he formed hand signs of the first Jutsu he had ever learned, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A great huge ball of fire flew through the air towards Shouhei's spot on the ground.

Shouhei's chest inflated slightly, "Suiton: Teppōdama!" A equally huge ball of water met the ball of fire in the middle, canceling each other out creating a steamy mist. Sasuke touched the ground softly blowing mist out of his way, "You have an affinity towards water,"

"And you have one for fire

They would cancel each other out no matter what jutsu they used.

The two young boys ran at each other once more this time only using physical contact. If one would block a hit the other would deliver one, each block was met with a strike; each kick was met with a fist. Sweat poured down their backs from the steam they had created and how hard they struck one another.

It stopped all of a sudden when they had created a stalemate, Sasuke's fist was just centimeters from hitting him and Shouhei's leg was at his side. They dropped their limbs concluding the intense sparring session, neither was panting just sweaty, Sasuke shook his head to get the wetness from his face and Shouhei gave a little stretch.

"Thanks Sasuke, I really needed that," Shouhei yawned, he was feeling tired all of a sudden, he groaned when his stomach gave a growl that could match Naruto's, "Man I'm hungry, want to come over for some ramen?"

"Ramen, really?"

Shouhei shrugged, "I'm pretty sure Ramen's all we got, I haven't really been able to cook for Ji-chan so I'm guessing that's all he ate."

"Might as well invite Naruto, get that horrible food out of your kitchen."

"I'm sure Kiba would like some food too, don't tell her I told you but Tsume's a horrible cook."

They walked away from the training grounds through the streets of Konoha together, somehow feeling closer than they already were.

You're welcome

* * *

Ok while short it is…it's really all I can come up with so I promise more in the next chapter, again sorry that its taken me so long but school started and AP classes are a real bitch


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yeah I know that it's taken me forever and some of you have actually un followed for some reason but whatever that reason is are your own. Truly the only excuse I have for not really updating has been the fact that I have been hellishly busy at school and my community service projects has taken so much of my time. (Looking at this 138 when it used to be 140 is really bringing me down)

But yeah I'm currently working on my original fiction and this fiction and I'm also working on the beginning chapters of the secondary story of Magical clams so if you've read that story then I know you can't wait to see the next one because that one did get a lot of positive feedback.

Summary: Shouhei's life couldn't be more perfect, his father was leader of his village so he was known all around, his friends always loved playing with him, he was going to be a Genin real soon under a man who he viewed as an uncle. So who's this strange man talking about magic, wands, brooms, a school of wizards, and some man named Moldywort?

Warnings: I'm midway through writing it and I believe that this chapter might just take a dark turn, so be cautious because I have no idea where my mind is heading with this idea. Ok at the serious part yeah there might be a rape going on so I'll just say if you don't like that then skip this chapter.

'_Inner thoughts,'_

"_Lau Shimin talking to Shouhei,"_

_Rin talking to Shouhei_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was warm outside today, there was gentle breeze blew through the village and continues to blow that only added to the serenity of the sunset. Many couples were enjoying the beauty of the leaf village during sunset; others were either closing up shop for the day or opening up bars for the night. Children were being walked home from the park while avidly telling their parents of the day they had. Shinobi children in training had already been dismissed by their Jonin instructors after a fitful day of practice.

One shinobi was currently deciding that immediately going home was a bad idea because he had decided to ignore his mother's request (more like demand) to clean his room and he knew that once he got home he'd probably be punished greatly. After training with his master and teammates (A really creepy quiet one and a shy cute one) he had decided that at least by walking the village he'd get to live for a few more hours.

Really he hadn't meant to disobey his mother, the way his best friend had been acting the past few weeks had been constantly on his mind, he hadn't even been able to think, then all of a sudden he invites him to dinner with Naruto and Sasuke. He had been racking his brain with possibilities on what happened on that mission but he could come up with nothing.

He didn't want to ask because that could have bad results but he had thought Shouhei would come to him with some kind of explanation.

He had thought they shared everything but now

He was having a comfortable nap on a park bench, with his other best friend sleeping on his chest, when someone soon to be dead person kicked the bench they were sleeping on. When his eyes opened up into a glare they melted into a surprised expression when he saw his best friend standing above him with a piece Uiro in his mouth.

"Sho-chan?"

"Yo," Shouhei made Kiba sit up on the bench so he could take a seat by him, "Want some Uiro?" He held up a bag that had a few cubes of the delicious sweet inside of it

"Got any strawberry?"

"Of course," Shouhei threw him one and together they eat, "Tsume's on a rampage to find you, she's got Kuromaru looking around for you too." He chuckled when Kiba groaned with a slouch.

"Is that why you're here too?"

Shouhei scoffed and leaned back on the surprisingly comfortable park bench, "Of course not, I like you too much to have you die on me because of your mother." Kiba looked at him from the corner of his eye; maybe it was best to put the events of the last few weeks behind him, Shouhei was here now in front of him laughing and joking like normal.

He put a hand around the back of the bench and decided it was best that he live in the now instead of thinking of the past.

"KIBA!"

And right now he needed to run

* * *

Whoever said that a Hyuuga could be an Uchiha

He moved left then right before jumping to avoid the kick

Itachi had thought it best that he train his Sharingan against a Hyuuga to actually put it to good use, Shouhei actually hadn't activated that much apart from Itachi's lessons he had sent, pinpoint a bird within a flock, scare the flock and then keep your eyes trained on the bird you picked, stuff like that.

His opponent was striking fast, just like a Hyuuga to do; he knew that they had skill in hitting chakra points with deadly accuracy so his eyes were working at top speed to predict the movements.

Really the only Hyuuga he had ever interacted with was Neji and that was interaction was no more than a simple mission. To get him to train with him was easy enough, perhaps it had something to do with Shouhei beating Neji's scores from when he graduated, Guy was a little weary of him since he was Kakashi's student and all and everyone knew of their one sided rivalry but soon he gave Shouhei a youthful embrace that almost crushed his spine.

The Sharingan wasn't perfect, Shouhei wasn't able to dodge every single hit perfectly if his body wasn't trained for it and there was no way it could dodge every single one of the hits to his chakra system luckily he had a wolf demon in his body to repair it.

Believe it or not he had once actually gone on a mission with Neji, which is actually where he met the entire team getting the assignment from the Hokage, the guy's Byakugan was badass and he took down numerous enemies with it basically stealing all the fun from Shouhei. When Shouhei had told Itachi he never thought the oldest Uchiha would suggest using the guy as practice for his weird Sharingan. Rin had told him that he was not in fact an Uchiha but insisted that it was in fact a Dojutsu, where it came from the demon had no idea.

His headband that he was using as a blindfold was slipping down his face; he had to use the blindfold so one of his greatest secrets wouldn't be discovered. He was getting pretty tired too, he hadn't once struck back but his body wasn't used to the moves the Sharingan was forcing him to use. A backflip here, a jump away there, he had no idea his body could actually move like this.

"That's enough," He called and Neji immediately halted his assault, Shouhei deactivated his Sharingan and put his headband back in place, "Thanks for the spar Neji," He gave the boy a thumbs up, getting a confused look in return, Lau Shimin jumped down from the tree, banana in hand, and on Shouhei's shoulder since they were going home.

Well they were until they were almost glomped by Naruto in the shopping district, "You should really watch where you're going Naruto," Shouhei said while walking away

"Wait Shouhei I need a favor,"

Shouhei stopped and waited for the boy to catch up, "I don't see why I should do whatever it is, you owe me for like the five favors I did for you in the past."

"Well make it six," Naruto whined, "I need you to talk to Jiji about giving us a higher ranked mission.

"Why?"

"I am sick of catching that stupid cat Tora again then I'll skin it alive, I don't even care if that woman kills me!" He shouted then he got on his knees right in the middle of the shopping district, everyone was looking at them funny, "You gotta, you gotta, you gotta!"

"Alright!" Shouhei pushed Naruto off him with a shove, "I'll ask him," He had been feeling pretty bored around the village after the mission with Team Guy, felt like a C-rank should do the trick even after what happened last C-rank mission.

* * *

Team 7 had been given the clear to go on their mission though it took a lot of convincing on Shouhei's part, it took even more than that to convince Sarutobi to allow Shouhei to go on his own mission. The only compromise they had reached was that one ANBU was to go, while not interfering with the mission Shouhei had to check in with said ANBU while the mission progressed.

Ironically both of them had gotten protection missions, Kakashi's team had to protect a bridge builder while he made his journey to the Land of Waves, Shouhei had to protect child priestess in the Land of Vegetables. Apparently, the priestess was supposed to perform a ritual that would guarantee a good harvest for the year, but the Land of Vegetables had many enemies and a bad harvest would result in bankruptcy for the country.

The ANBU had let the village as soon as the Hokage had given him the order, Kakashi said that he knew the ANBU and to just call him Tenzo. Sarutobi wouldn't trust just any ANBU with his son's protection so this guy must be pretty strong. He set out a day before Naruto set out, Tenzo would always be five miles ahead of him camping out until he sensed Shouhei was close, he left the house he created in case the boy wanted to camp out as well.

He was walking along the road when he saw what looked like a shack that had no windows but a door that let inside. He decided that camping out there would be better since the woods do get a little more dangerous at night; he created a camp fire that made him wish he was a fire style user rather than a water style. Thankfully Shouhei brought a few pots so he could make a good meal for himself and Lau shimin.

He heard a huge thump then the patter of feet across the floor, "You brought the fish," Shouhei noticed when Lau Shimin dropped the fish into the skillet where they could cook, "_That was fun can I do that again?"_

"Eh, sure you're probably going to eat more than one fish,"

They set out again in the morning this time moving through the trees in order to get to the Land of Vegetables faster. He could sense that Tenzo was ahead of him and would remain ahead of him as long as he didn't stop which he wouldn't do unless it went too deep into night or Shouhei stopped. They traveled like that for three days until they had officially crossed into Land of Vegetables territory and they knew they were in the Land of Vegetables territory when agriculture and farms went on for miles and there were people everywhere working on it.

The village didn't stretch far, it was about a third of the size of Konoha and its tallest building was about the size of Hokage tower. That's where he would have to go to get the specifics of this mission and meet the girl he was supposed to be protecting. Many of the villagers waved at him as he passed by and he waved back, the Land of Vegetables was never a violent country. They didn't really have ninja and had been the only ones not a part of the wars apart from the Land of Iron's samurai.

The Hokage actually owned a vacation home ever since the Second Hokage thought that every Kage after him needed someplace to relax.

All around this country was just full of friendly farmers and a friendly Daimyo, "Sarutobi-sama!" The Vegetable Daimyo greeted loudly in Naruto fashion, the man was old his beard stretching far down his face, his skin wrinkling when he smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you here with us,"

Shouhei bowed in respect to the man, "I'm glad to have taken the request Daimyo-sama, what's the whole deal behind this ritual anyway?"

The Daimyo nodded, "Of course, the country's number 1 concern is not able to produce harvest for the year. A bad harvest means no money and no money means a lot of people would be out of a job for a long time, to erase those worries I decided to tell people that a priestess would be in charge of giving an offering to the spirits."

Shouhei's teeth were gritted while he was smiling, "So I'm basically being paid for nothing?"

"Well not technically nothing, I've given consent to the girl's parents that she won't be harmed, there are people who do in fact believe this ritual and will stop at nothing to harm her."

"_So technically you're being paid to protect someone,"_

_It's was in mission specifics_

"Who exactly is the girl that I'm supposed to be guarding?" He asked looking around, he then noticed a blonde girl that was sitting quietly in a corner, when he mentioned the girl she opened her eyes and Shouhei nearly jumped at how alike her eyes were to his own except his had brown flecks where hers were completely green. Her blonde hair was draped around her Kimono in curls and Shouhei had to admit the girl was cute in more of a –chan fashion

"Ah, this is the girl you will be protecting, her name is Yumiko, she kindly volunteered to be the "Priestess" for the ritual that would take place in three days. The both of you will be moved to a secure location where you will be accommodated with whatever you wish." He then gave an upturned 'U' eyed smile to Yumiko, "Yumiko please, say hello to our guest and your guard." The girl stood from her place in the corner, walked to Shouhei, looked him up and down making sure no to pass any minor detail (Which greatly served to unnerve him), then she walked out the door calmly shutting it behind her.

Shouhei looked at the Daimyo for an explanation but he rubbed the back of his neck much like Naruto, "She's never been the friendliest girl, it's a wonder why she volunteered in the first place."

Oh great a princess Shouhei thought to himself, and he had to protect said princess for three whole days. Once the Daimyo briefed him on more specific details of the mission he was able to leave with one of the guards showing him towards a carriage where the two children would be transported. The girl didn't speak to him throughout the entire carriage ride, she didn't even look at him, her head was down the entire time her hair covering her eyes. Shouhei didn't know what was with this girl, she didn't radiate a sadness per say more like a grudging acceptance, he had no idea why because he thought she volunteered for this job.

The house they were going to made Tenzo's house look like a box in an alley way, the Daimyo obviously paid much expense on perpetuating his lie because the house was more like a Kage house. It was more in the forest part of the country so there were many trees around it. One the inside was more of a modern home with a kitchen and living room, Shouhei inspected the two rooms that came with it and was pleased with his findings.

Yumiko simply entered the house and walked past him up the stairs towards her room

"Geez, with the way she's been acting you think I killed her parents and held her hostage,"

"_Well you haven't been the friendliest character either, why don't you try making a dinner for her,"_

"Since when do you care if I make friends with people or not?"

Lau shimin looked up the stairs, _"There's something about this girl, interesting really…"_ Lau Shimin was never interested in anyone apart from Shouhei which only serve to unnerve Shouhei more. He did think Lau's idea was good so he got started on a meal of Tempura since the fridge was stocked with fresh fish. He didn't know if the girl liked or hated fish but he'd be glad to make something else if it meant that she would say something.

"Tenzo!" Shouhei called out the window towards the forest where he could sense Tenzo was stationed somewhere in the trees, "I've got a plate if you want,"

Said ANBU with the cat's mask jumped down from the trees, took the plate, "Arigato, Sarutobi-sama," then returned to his place within the trees.

"Yumiko, dinner's ready," He was pleasantly surprised when he heard a door open and the sound of footsteps down the stairs a few minutes later, "I made some Tempura, I hope that you like it," He put a plate down in front of her and his smile faded when she didn't touch it only look at it. He decided to try a different tactic, "I think I started off bad, how about a do over?" He held out his hand in a friendly manner and it was then that she got the look that she finally noticed him, "I'm Sarutobi Shouhei genin of Konoha."

Her lips quivered a little and she started to frown, Shouhei jumped when she started to cry. Shouhei didn't know how to handle this situation, no one had ever really cried in front of him before apart from Sasuke when Itachi left and Naruto when he had been a little overwhelmed by the village. Lau Shimin jumped off of Shouhei's head and went to the crying girl on the table, he moved in close and started to lick the tears from her cheek.

The girl looked up feeling a wetness on her cheek, it was the monkey that the Shinobi had brought with him. She cradled the tiny monkey in her hands and her sobs stifled.

"How are you feeling?" Shouhei tried carefully

"I want home," She looked up at him with teary eyes, "To Kaa-chan, To-san, Nee-chan, I miss my home."

"Don't worry you'll be able to go home soon," Shouhei could admit he was feeling a little homesick as well, he'd just be glad when this request was over and he could go home to Kiba who'd probably treat him to Uiro, "Until then just try to enjoy yourself, ne?" he passed the plate of Tempura close to her

"I love Tempura,"

He had made some progress

* * *

The second day Yumiko seemed a little brighter than before, the dullness in her eyes gone replaced with a brightness. She and Shouhei were sitting together on the patio of the house looking out over the forest and the wildlife that came and went, Yumiko was swinging her legs back and forth since they didn't touch the ground, "Shouhei-san, what's the Leaf village like?"

Shouhei hadn't been expecting the sudden question just comfortable to sit in the silence, "Well it's really big and there are trees everywhere obviously, there's a mountain which has the faces of every Kage of the leaf village. If you were to go up the mountain and sit on one of the heads right when the sun was setting, well let's just say the sight is legendary."

"I heard that Konoha has shinobi, what are they like?"

Shouhei sweat dropped, does she not consider me a ninja he thought to himself, "Well they're very honorable and good people, at least in the leaf village, very strong if I might add. If there's one thing a ninja of Konoha cares for it's the village they were born in,"

"So a shinobi will do anything for their village?" Her eyes were wide and innocent as well as curious; Shouhei wondered why she wanted to know so much.

"Basically yes," He nodded thinking what Itachi was willing to do for his village, gaining that reputation and having every hate you adding your brother to that mix, "A shinobi will do anything as long as it means that the village will prosper, it'll be even better if the country prospered."

"I want to be a ninja one day," Yumiko admitted to him, Shouhei thought the shinobi life didn't fit this girl, she was to small and innocent, her eyes so wide and green that no one would consider her a real threat.

Shouhei couldn't help it; he placed a hand on her crown and ruffled her head, "Yare, yare, I'll come to your graduation day, I promise it. Just to see you wear a head band," He then got a great idea; he took off his own head band and wrapped it around Yumiko's head, "There you go,"

Yumiko touched the head band on her head with a smile on her face, "Haha," She giggled and it melted Shouhei on the inside and brought warmth too his face.

"You get to go home tomorrow, Yumiko-chan, are you excited?" He asked

The girl practically bounced in her seat, "Yeah I can't wait to see my family again, it's just good that I chose to go in the place of my sister." Shouhei took careful note of that for tomorrow; he wondered what she meant when she said in place of her sister. Through the night they still hadn't had anything bad happen to them, no one tried to break in or anything. He had come up with three explanations for that

Tenzo was a really good guard

The Daimyo had chose a really good place to hide them

Or maybe no one's actually trying

He had decided that the first and second were probably the best answers for that. Either way Shouhei was sitting in Yumiko's window sill making sure no one got past Tenzo and snuck in on her. Tenzo chose that time to appear right in front of him, good thing he was trained by Kakashi or he would have fallen off.

"I've been doing some research into this ritual, apparently the ritual or the Daimyo's attempts to keep the peace started a few years ago. Girls were chosen at random to perform this ritual and no one could deny once they were chosen. A very strange thing was that the records show none of the children actually heading home to their families," He briefed in monotone, "It's possible the people who want Yumiko might have gone after those children before and succeeded in sacrificing them."

"Well that's strange, do you think the Daimyo just had really bad guards," There was no way each and every girl could have gotten killed, the Daimyo would have been forced to hire actual shinobi gaurds

"There's something more behind it, I'll keep looking," Tenzo disappeared after that, Shouhei gave one last look at the soundly sleeping form of Yumiko before closing the door.

* * *

This was the final day of Shouhei's mission, today the "ritual" would be performed at the Daimyo's house, where Yumiko would simply walk in, stay for a few hours, then walk out and go home towards her family. They spent most of the day together playing and such since Shouhei would be leaving, he still reminded the girl of his promise to come and see her when she graduated a ninja academy.

The Daimyo had told them that it was best that they left at night; Shouhei told Tenzo to meet them there so the ANBU had went ahead. The young Sarutobi was now escorting the girl through the woods making sure nothing hurt her.

"_Shouhei look out!"_ He grabbed Yumiko and moved away from the kunai that would have injured them, "Lau go ahead with Yumiko, make sure that you keep her safe, Yumiko go I'll be there soon," the girl's grip on his shirt tightened but she nodded and ran with Lau Shimin.

Shouhei stepped out calmly from behind the trees, "Show yourself," He was a little guilty to admit it but he had been waiting for some action, these were probably the people who were after Yumiko. What he hadn't expected though was a green haired boy no older than himself jump down from the trees.

He had on a rain headband so Shouhei deduced that he was a Kirigakure shinobi

"I had honestly expected nothing more than bandits,"

"Is it a shame that I expected the same?" The boy was smiling, a cocky smile that practically screamed power, "Where are your teammates, I've been monitoring the two of you and I haven't seen anyone else?"

"I'm not on any team, I'm my own team,"

The boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "No way, you're a representative too?" He then started to shift in his spot practically bouncing from one foot to the other, "Cool, cool, cool, cool," He repeated, Shouhei didn't know what was wrong with this boy but he kept a hand on his kunai pouch at all times, "I never thought I'd get to face another representative,"

"Representative?" Shouhei repeated, "What are you talking about?"

The boy regarded him with barely concealed excitement, "Nothing nothing, if you don't know what you are then there's no point in me telling you." He wiped some dirt from his shorts and his fishnet shirt, "My mission is to take that girl your mission is to make sure she gets to that ritual so that leaves us with no other option but to fight."

Both boys formed quick hand signs

"Suiton: Teppōdama!"

"Katon: Endan!"

The two opposing chakra natures cancelled the other out, Shouhei could hear the mysterious boy laughing from the other side of the steam cloud they created, "How ironic a shinobi from Konoha that uses water style, and I'm a shinobi from Kiri that uses fire style." Shouhei jumped high in the air to avoid the kunai but the boy was fast and appeared right in front of him, he brought his arms up to block the kick that came from the blue haired boy that had enough force to shoot him backwards towards a tree.

Shouhei couldn't do much jutsu without a body of water so he was mostly stuck to water guns. He hit the ground and shot forward sending chakra to his feet, the bo was able to dodge each and every hit he gave even ones that were supposed to be 100%

_Something isn't right_

He blocked a kicked to his head; at least he thought he had until he felt a heavy blow to his head and stomach. He back flipped, "Suiton: Hahonryū!" He shot a torrent of water that appeared in his hand at the boy who just stood in place smiling.

The water passed right through him

What happened next was an affront to Shouhei's skills, the boy shot at him kneeing him in the guy, bringing his elbow down on his back and stomping him into the ground before kicking him to a tree.

_You're not under a genjutsu, use your Sharingan_

Shouhei activated it not even bothering to cover it up from the boy who looked very surprised, it was as if he could see better, nothing really changed about his opponent except he could see his chakra. He shot towards him and aimed a kick at his head which was blocked but the second kick to his stomach wasn't, the black haired boy planted both hands on the ground as he kicked and kicked. Shouhei jumped high into the trees standing upside down on the branch, "Why couldn't I hit you before?"

The boy scoffed, "You really don't know do you?" He rubbed at his side that no doubt was starting to bruise, he was pretty sure his ribs were broken, "Every representative is picked because they have a special skill, and you were picked because of that Sharingan obviously. I was picked because of my genjutsu type Kekkei genkai."

"I'm immune to genjutsu," If he were to ever fall for genjutsu then Rin could just knock him out of it

The boy shook his head, "My genjutsu isn't just any illusionary based genjutsu, the Kekkei genkai Kanzen Saimin, it gives me complete control over your senses, I can make you see, hear, feel, smell, anything I want and no normal method of dispelling genjutsu would work. The only way to defeat it is to have to a dojutsu that can see through it."

"Like the sharingan,"

"Falling for it just once is fatal, no matter how long away from it you will still fall victim to it. The hypnosis is flawless even if you know you're being hypnotized you still can do nothing about it, that is why I was chosen as representative."

Shouhei shot from the branch with speed so fast that the boy had missed it until Shouhei was directly on top of him with a kunai pointed directly at his throat, "I want some answers, just who hired you?" The point of the kunai was dangerously close to slicing open the boy's jugular

"Like I'd talk to Leaf scum, who knew you'd accept requests that lead to the death of a little girl." That had Shouhei stopping and moving the kunai a little bit away from the boy's throat

"What are you talking about?"

The boy rolled his blue eyes, "Just another thing you don't know about I guess, I'm not surprised that old fool didn't tell you the truth." Shouhei allowed the boy to get up off the ground but he still had his kunai trained at him, "And another Irony, I was hired to make sure Yumiko lives, you were hired to make sure she dies."

Shouhei frowned

"A few years ago, the Land of vegetables had almost been bankrupted because they had a really horrible harvest, crops died; there were dead fruit and vegetables for miles. The Daimyo got a few ninja to help him summon a demon; he struck a contract with that demon with the demon making sure none of the crops died. All the demon asked for in return was the death of one child, if the Daimyo failed to kill a child on this exact day then the demon would destroy the crops for the next five years."

Shouhei couldn't believe it, that old man who acted so eccentric was actually killing children for a demon, but he had to look at it as a man who sacrificed his people so his country wouldn't be destroyed, "How do you know this is true?"

"Because Yumiko's parents were the ones who hired me!" He shouted at him, "What part of this don't you get, the priest and priestesses of before were all children, those children are dead because the Daimyo always got to them before they could get back to their parents."

Shouhei wasn't worried or cared about those other kids, the only person he cared about right now was the girl who's aspiration was to be a ninja, who's favorite food was Tempura, and who looked even softer than she was with his headband, "Yumiko!" He bounded off in the trees towards the location of the Vegetable Daimyo's house, he could hear the boy shouting for him to wait up in the distance but he couldn't not while this girl's life was in danger. He had promised her that she would be able to see her family again and he would make damn sure that she would.

He almost ran into Tenzo since he wasn't really paying attention at where he was going, "Tenzo!" He stopped, he looked down and in Tenzo's arms was an unconscious Yumiko, "Tenzo how did you-?"

"I had heard what they were doing and was able to escape with her before they could perform the ritual. Unfortunately she's knocked out for a while, let's head back to the house and pack her stuff then head back to the leaf village."

"Right!"

The boy, which he later found out was Ichiro, followed them back to the safe house. They put Yumiko, who was actually sleeping, in her room then went downstairs to talk battle strategy.

"My job is to protect Yumiko so I wouldn't technically be going against my request, but Shouhei you were just supposed to protect her until the ritual's performed." Ichiro said

"I think it's better if we were to take her to the Kirigakure," Tenzo spoke up from behind his cat mask, "It's farther from Konoha and no one apart from us three and Yumiko's parents know that Ichiro was hired to keep her alive."

"So the Daimyo won't expect Kiri to have a part in all this," Shouhei nodded it seemed like the best idea right now, "As much as I hate to say it can we really sacrifice this country for Yumiko?" He really hated saying it but it was his rational side that was screaming at him, the inner voice that sounded a lot like Naruto was saying that they would find a way to save both.

"_SHOUHEI!" _All of them heard a screeching sound coming from Yumiko's room; Shouhei was the first to run up stairs and bust into the room Lau was guarding, Yumiko was there standing on the window sill looking at the three of them.

"Yumiko," Shouhei's eyes were wide when he realized what the girl was about to do, she looked at them all before smiling wide a single tear running down her cheek as she jumped. Shouhei charged all the chakra he could to his feet but he missed her foot by a toe, time seemed to slow down for him as he watched her fall.

Towards the ground

"Yumiko!"

* * *

Tenzo offered to take the body to Yumiko's parents; there she would be given a proper burial on her family's land. Shouhei wouldn't not dare go to the Daimyo for his supposed payment in fear of losing control and killing the man, Ichiro shared his sentiments and told Yumiko's to keep the money to afford the funeral.

He had cried when he picked up her body, his body wracked with sobs, he was crying now as Tenzo took Yumiko to her parents. Shouhei let her keep his head band, he would get a new one, but that one he would leave with Yumiko because she had always wanted to wear one.

"She left you something," Ichiro said handing him a letter, he put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, "For what it's worth, I know that she would have made a great ninja," That was all he said before he walked off back to his home in Kiri

Shouhei decided to open the letter, it was pleasantly written a nice fix from Naruto's chicken scratch.

_Dear Shouhei-san,_

_I had known what would happen tonight; the Daimyo had come to my home one day and told me my little sister had been picked for this year's priestess. It was widely known what that position was and what would happen for the child, she was younger than I so I volunteered to take her place. I was scared, I was really scared, I didn't want to die but I didn't want my sister to die and I could have done something about it, I talked to no one and ate nothing. _

_Until I met you_

_You helped me figure out that by doing what the Diamyo asked of me, I was in fact helping my country and making sure that my family had food to eat every day. I know that you don't know what will happen to me but I wish for you to not be sad over me, I did what I had to do for my country as you do what you have to do._

_I've finally become a true ninja_

Here Shouhei could see some tear drops

_Goodbye Shouhei-san,_

_I hope you live a good life and never forget me because then I'll never have truly died_

_P.S your tempura is better than my mom's_

Shouhei dropped to his knees and fisted the ground beneath his hands. He brought his fist back and punched the ground creating a small crater. He did that for what seemed like ever, he could feel every bone in his hand breaking and being rehealed, it should be excruciating but the anger he was feeling right now was blocking the pain.

He choked back the lump in his group before he stood, grabbed his pack, and headed home

* * *

There was something I wanted to say and I guess I forget but anyway, yeah I did one of those we'll be getting into a lot of the shinobi stuff and whatever. It's 1 in the morning and I'm tired so i'll probably remember in the morning


End file.
